


At Last

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-07
Updated: 2003-01-07
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	1. At Last

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**At Last**

**by:** Kelley 

**Category:** J/D, A/U, general, angst   
**Rating:** MATURE for language and adult themes  
**Spoilers:** Anything through the first three seasons is fair game but I’ll try to stick to pre-"Stirred".  
**Disclaimers:** Anything pertinent to "The West Wing" in this fic, Aaron owns. Anything that's stupid in this fic, that was all my doing!  
**Feedback:** You give me feedback, I happy. I happy, you get more fanfic. It's not rocket science, people!  
**Summary:** AL takes place about a year after "Smile". Flashbacks will occur and will be properly marked. Characters from "Smile" will be making special guest-appearances and one or two new faces may pop up. So please, fasten your seatbelts, make sure your trays and seats are in their full up-right positions, and please refrain from smoking as we hope you have an enjoyable flight!  
**Notes:** This story takes place in the same A/U as my previous work, "Smile". I had so many more ideas and so many great responses, I decided to turn this into a series. If you want to read that, it can be found at The National Archive site or here. If you don't want to read it, here's a brief overview:

> _Donna became gravely ill during a flight on Air Force One and had to be rushed to GW upon landing. It was discovered later that she had a deadly illness and would only have a few weeks to live unless she received a bone marrow transplant. Josh realized his feelings for her while she was battling her illness and admitted his love for her. Meanwhile, Donna's family, [her younger brother, T.J. and older sister, Nicole], and best friend, [Lily Irving], converged on the hospital where they kept the secret that Donna had a four year-old daughter living in Wisconsin with Donna's grandmother. After Donna fell into a coma, the daughter, Emma, and grandmother, Mena, came to DC so Emma could donate bone marrow to her mother. During all this, Josh met Emma and began forming a strong relationship with her. After a successful transplant, Donna awoke and agreed to Josh's marriage proposal. [I recommend you read the story, "Smile", if only to get a sense of Donna's family history.]_

**_ White House Rose Garden: September 23, 2003 _ **

The birds were chirping, almost in the tune of a song, as the sun shone through the trees and onto the crowd that had assembled in the garden on the beautiful, fall morning. Women in elegant, post-summer fashion were seated next to celebrities and heads of state. Political associates from all sides of the aisle were seated side-by-side, Democrat with Republican, pro-life with pro-choice, young blood with old hat. Family members, close-knit and distant, merged together. All of them gathered in celebration of the event that was to take place moments from now.

It was a perfectly perfect day that Saturday morning. The garden was still in full summer bloom, thanks to the prolonged heat of August, with roses of every color blanketing the ground. The grass had been freshly cut that morning and there wasn't even the slightest hint of dew on the ground. White clouds shielded the guests from the harsh heat of the sun and the gentlest of breezes blew in, capping off the perfection that was today.

A pale, white satin carpet separated the guests into two groups, who sat on matching white wooden folding chairs and to the left of them, a string quartet anxiously awaited their cue. Arrangements of flowers adorned the beginning and end of the aisle, flowers of orange, red, and yellow to represent the beauty of fall. Atop the white satin carpet were carefully placed autumn leaves, used to add a touch of country flavor to the elegant setting. And at the end of the aisle, there stood the centerpiece of the celebration: a gleaming white archway, decorated in a tasteful array of leaves and flowers, with a distinguished minister standing beneath it. To the minister's left was the groom, who looked ready to jump out of his skin from nervous excitement, dressed stylishly in a tux his better half had selected for him. In his mind, he was counting the number of steps it would take for her to join him in this dream setting, a setting fit for any prince or princess. All that was needed now to complete it was the bride.

Suddenly, music began flittering through the gathering and the chatter of the crowd ceased immediately. The bridesmaids began their slow descent down the aisle; each dressed in a matching sapphire red, full-length gown and carrying a bouquet of white lilies. They were escorted by their designated groomsmen, who were all decked out in identical black tuxes with matching bowties and cummerbunds. Next came the maid-of-honor, lead by the best man. They parted when they reached the end of the aisle and were followed by the flower girl, eliciting the standard “aw’s” and “so cute’s” from the crowd. When the child reached the rest of the wedding party, the musicians waited a beat, then started playing a different tune, the tune that meant it was time for the bride to make her long-awaited entrance. 

Everyone rose on cue and turned to the entranceway. When the bride, at last, made her appearance the crowd murmured their appreciation and approval of her. The groom, on the other hand, was having trouble remembering his proper respiratory functions. He couldn’t believe in all the times that he’d seen her that he’d never noticed how beautiful she truly was. She was a vision in a beige-white, strapless gown that hugged every curve of her body with a train that flowed like a wave behind her. An elegant lace shawl that had belonged to her deceased mother lay on her shoulders. Her veil was made from a wreath of babies' breath that rested gracefully on top of her head and the light amount of make-up she wore only added to the air of quiet elegance that seemed to surround her. 'If only I was a Greek poet,' the groom thought wistfully. 'Then maybe I could truly describe how amazingly beautiful she really is.'

He didn't have time to dwell on that thought as the bride had finally made it to him. The groom swallowed frantically, trying to obtain some moisture in the desert that had become his mouth. His hand shook violently as he raised it up to wipe the sweat off his brow, his head felt like it was spinning off it's axis, and he thought for a fearful moment that he was going to pass out before the minister even began the ceremony. Then the bride, sensing her soon-to-be husband's anxiety, smiled at him reassuringly as if to say, 'Don't worry, I'm right here with you.' At the same time, she was also giving her bouquet to her maid-of-honor, her sister, who looked at the groom and gave him a quick wink of encouragement. And just to make sure, his best man patted him lightly on the back to ensure that the groom was still with them. He took a breath and pulled himself together in time to notice the bride's father pulling his daughter close to kiss her cheek. She accepted his gesture and returned the kiss with one of her own. After she pulled away, she lovingly wiped away the lone tear that had escaped from the confines of his eye, giving him a sad smile as she did so. Father and daughter had not always been close but recent events in their lives had helped to bridge the once impossible gap between them. He took his daughter's hand and placed it in the outstretched one of the groom's, a symbolic sign of the father leaving his middle child in the hands of someone else from now on. He quietly stepped aside from his daughter's life for the final time and took his seat with the rest of her friends and family, leaving the couple alone, holding each other's hands and gazing into each other's eyes. The minister opened his Bible, cleared his throat, and began:

"Dearly beloved," he proclaimed in a crisp, clear voice. "We are gathered here today to witness the union of these two people…"


	2. At Last 1

**At Last**

**by:** Kelley 

**Headers:** See the Prologue  


* * *

**_ Josh Lyman's Apartment: One Year Earlier _ **

"Okay, careful and slowly," Josh ordered mildly, as he helped Donna up the steps to his apartment door. He'd offered to carry her there from the car but the biting look she gave him told him he might have been pushing it a bit far. Instead he was helping her by wrapping his arm around her waist and having her lean against him as she walked. "Just carefully and slowly, those are our two new favorite words. Carefully and slowly."

"Joshua," Donna said sweetly, turning her head to him."

"Watch that step," he cautioned before turning to her with a smile. "Yeah?"

"If you don't shut up right now," Donna warned him in the same sweet tone, "and I mean, 'right now', I'm going to hurt you in a way that will make having any more children physically impossible for you. Okay?" She grinned at the dumbfounded expression on his face and continued on slowly, using the rail for support to show that she could. He followed right behind her and promptly tripped over his feet. "Watch that step," she mocked from her place at the doorway. 

Josh looked up from where he was sprawled awkwardly on the wooden steps. "You know, this relationship was a lot easier when you couldn't talk," he informed her as he got up and joined her, pulling his house keys from his pocket.

"Oh poor baby," she moaned sarcastically. "Josh fell down and got a boo-boo. Now he's all cranky and mean to Donna."

"I just want you to take it easy," Josh told her seriously, as he fit the key in the lock. "You got out of the hospital, like two hours ago, after being there for two months and now all of sudden, you're acting like you wanna run the Boston Marathon. Can you just slow it down a notch, for me?" he pleaded with her.

"Well I suppose," she conceded, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his face close to hers. She kissed his left cheek, then his right. She placed a kiss on his nose, his forehead, and meticulously worked her way down to his neck while his hands dropped her bags and found there way to her waist. "You know," she mumbled against the skin of his Adam's apple, "if I had the proper incentive, I might be inclined to just lie in bed all day for a few weeks. Whaddya think of that idea?" she asked in a breathy voice before meeting his lips with her own, kissing him with all her might.

"I," he muttered in between kisses. "Am all." Kiss. "For this." Kiss. "Idea of yours." He probed his tongue into her mouth to steal a quick taste of her before gathering his willpower and pulling away. "In exactly four more weeks," he added when backed away.

"Urgh!" Donna exclaimed keeping her arms around him and throwing her head back. "Why are you doing this to me?" she whined in a voice that reminded him much of the way Emma was when she got cranky. "I almost died, you'd think people would be willing to give me what I want."

"And under normal circumstances," he replied smiling at her, "I'd have no problem giving you exactly what you want. In fact, I'd probably end up giving it to you several times," he said with a suggestive leer, which caused her to roll her eyes at him. "Unfortunately," he continued, getting serious again. "You've got a doctor who wants you to get all of your strength back before resuming a sexual relationship. And since I've got him and the First Lady watching my every move, I'm afraid I'm going to have to respectively decline your offer to have your way with me at this time."

She giggled, in spite of her deflated hopes. "Fine," she sighed. "We'll wait a month if it'll make you less scared of getting yelled at."

"Thank you. Hey!" Josh protested. "I'm a grown man, I'm not afraid of…"

"Shh," Donna shushed him, placing a finger on his lips. "It's okay. Just remember this," she said huskily, removing her finger and pulling him down for one more drugging kiss. She looked at him with desire-filled eyes. "I fully expect you to make this wait worth my while," she told him seductively watching him groan in anticipation, reaching to turn the doorknob and open the door to his apartment. She walked in and was instantly blanketed in darkness. “What the hell?” she questioned.

“Oh yeah,” Josh said from the hallway, gathering her things. “Can you flick the lights on? I turned them off when I left," he continued using a stage shout that he directed into the apartment door.

“Sure,” she groped for the light switch until she felt it and flipped it on. When she did, she saw that the apartment was decorated for a party. A homemade banner that read, "Welcome Home Donna & Emma" hung over the fireplace and balloons were attached to pretty much anything standing still. Presents lined the wall near the bookcase and Donna could see an assortment of appetizers lying on trays atop the kitchen counter. The only things the party setting was lacking were guests.

“Oh my God,” she recovered, her eyes welling up with tears for what felt like the hundredth time that day. 

"What the hell? I told them six o'clock!" Josh cried in frustration from behind her. He dropped her bags over to the side near his coat rack and reached into his pocket for his cell phone. "I swear to God, these people supposedly run the government. You'd think they'd remember…"

"Josh?" Donna went over to him and took his phone from him. "Did you arrange a surprise, homecoming party for me and my daughter?"

"Yeah," he admitted distractedly, going over to grab his cordless, not noticing the weepy tone her voice had taken on. "And I told them to be here, at six o'clock, when I got home with you. But did they listen to me? No, they did not. And now…"

"Joshua Elijah Lyman," she went back to him and tossed the cordless onto the table. "You are, without a doubt, the worst planner of surprises I've ever known. And I adore you for it." She placed a kiss on his lips and hugged him to her. They stayed like that for a moment, just kind of swaying there with one another to a silent music only they could hear. "Besides," Donna added breaking the silence but not moving away from him, "they probably were here at six. It's almost six forty-five right now."

"Six forty-five?" Josh asked flabbergasted, lifting his wristwatch so he could see it. "How the hell…?"

"You're watch sucks, remember," Donna informed him lightly.

"Ah yes. Now I remember."

"What would you do without me?" she asked him, giggling.

"I don't know," Josh said gravely looking right at her. "But promise me that I'll never have to find out." Donna was so taken aback by emotion that all she could do was merely nod. He leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss that was as enduringly sweet as it was painfully passionate.  

“Mommy?” The two of them heard from the doorway as they broke apart. Donna turned and saw her daughter standing there with Nicole and a few shopping bags. Nicole in turn was carrying Emma's luggage from her trip. “Mommy!” Donna crouched down to her and Emma made a beeline for her mother, her purchases thrown to the wayside in her haste to greet her mother.

“Hi, baby,” Donna told her engulfing her in her arms. She smoothed her hand over Emma’s head over and over, rocking her back and forth, and kissing her face, all at the same time. "Oh, I missed you so much, honey. Three weeks is much too long for Mommy."

"I missed you too, Mommy. I was so, so lonesome in Madison," Emma sighed, still clinging to Donna. 

"Read that as," her aunt said from the doorway, carrying a trio of heavy luggage, which Josh went to help her with, "did you get me any new presents while I was gone?"

"Nuh-uh," Emma responded, a little unconvincingly. "Though I'd be very grat…gratefa…happy if you did. I just really missed you when I was gone. But now that I'm here, I get to live with you and Josh, right Mommy?"

"Well, you better be living with us," Josh said, leaning down to untangle her from Donna's grasp and give her a hug of his own. "Otherwise, I'm not sure why we're having a party right now for you, with all these new presents that have your name on them," gesturing to the pile of brightly wrapped gifts in the living room.

"Presents!" she shouted for everyone in the building to hear, wiggling out of Josh's arms and running full-throttle for the gifts.

"Only one right now," Donna instructed her loudly. "The rest are for after dinner, young lady."

Donna and Josh's first decision after getting engaged had been about Emma. They immediately decided, after speaking with both her and Mena, that Emma was going to move to Washington to finally live with her mother after all these years. She had just returned from Madison, accompanied by her aunt, where she had to get her things from her great-grandmother's home and to say good-bye to all her friends. Emma was going to start at her new school the following Monday and, for the time being, Donna was going to be a stay-at-home mom with her while she was still recovering.

"I thought this party was for Donna, Josh?" Nicole questioned with humor, coming into the room, dropping the luggage and giving her sister a hug. 

"Well, it is technically," Josh explained kissing his future sister-in-law on the cheek, then going over to the kitchen and opening his fridge to rummage around for a beer. "I just figured, that this being Emma's homecoming as well, we might as well kill two birds with one stone."

"In other words," his fiancée clarified, settling onto the couch, "it was another opportunity for him to spoil Emma rotten so he took advantage of it."

"Excuse me, I happened to have not have had the opportunity to spoil her rotten for five years as you guys have. I'm merely catching up on lost time," he countered having come up empty handed for beer, his eyes softening as they were going over to rest on the figure of the little girl who was busily tearing off the wrapping paper from the largest box she found.

"Hey, are we late?" Sam asked hustling in while trying to remove his coat and balance an extravagantly large cake box in his hands. CJ and Toby followed close behind, each carrying a grocery bag in their hands. They set them down in the kitchen and returned to the group. The three of them took their time to greet both Donna and her sister, and to try to say hello to Emma, who was too engrossed in the job of tearing off Scotch tape from flimsy paper to be concerned with little things like greeting company.

"Where the hell where you guys? It's almost seven and I specifically told you six o'clock, not once, but rather several hundred times over the course of the past two days. And where's everyone else?" he cried, looking behind them to see if any other guests were there. 

"No beer and you forgot to pick up the cake, so we went food shopping," Toby replied, in his gruff voice while lifting up a six-pack from one of the bags. "Plus everyone else figured you wouldn't be able to pull this off by yourself, like you insisted on doing, so they're throwing Donna a surprise party next week. Hope you don't mind," he said to her, removing the cap off a bottle of Sam Adams and going to sit on the couch with the rest of the group.

"Dollhouse! Emma shrieked happily from near the box that she'd finally managed to unwrap, disturbing the adults. "A dollhouse, a dollhouse, a really real dollhouse!" She bounced up a down and ran over to Josh, practically choking him in the hug she gave him.

"How'd you know she'd like that?" CJ asked suspiciously. "You know nothing about the female species."

"Well maybe I'm just more in tuned with Emma's wants and needs than you guys give me credit for," Josh answered smugly. Everyone in the room, excluding Emma, stared at him with raised eyebrows. He coughed and continued sheepishly, "You know, Emma, you really shouldn't be thanking me. You should really be thanking my mother, who called me last night and ordered me what to buy for you. So Nicole, have you had any luck finding space here for your company?" he said hurriedly finished, quickly changing the topic.

“Well I found this one great piece of property to lease,” Nicole told them all. “It’s got a lot of storage space, it’s big enough for me and about ten staffers, plus it’s got this fabulous view of the Potomac. Only problem is it looks like I’m going to have to outbid two other buyers to get it. It’s gonna cost me but it’ll be worth it to be near my sister and favorite niece again.” Nicole had decided that she was going to re-locate the main offices of her burgeoning interior decorating business, _Moss Designs_ , to D.C. so she could be closer to Donna and Emma, especially when Donna was first recovering. She was also staying with them for the time being, until she could find time to go back to Seattle and settle things with the sale of her home.

They got up to eat dinner then and afterwards, the adults were conversing in the living room while they watched Emma open up some more of her gifts. They ranged from stuffed animals and dolls, [CJ], to a child's archeology set, [Sam], to the book, _Ladies and Gentlemen, the President of the Untied States: A Study in American Politics_ , [Toby]. "If the kid's gonna end up being a Lyman, we might as well get her started early," was his explanation. Everything was going fine, until about nine o'clock, when the subject of politics and the upcoming election came up. The White House staffers told Nicole some stories from the first campaign that had them all cracking up and Emma looking at them all like they had three heads. That is, until Nicole asked what should have been a normally harmless question.  

 "What about you guys?" she asked Sam, Toby, and CJ. "When do you hit the campaign trail again?"

The three of them looked at one another carefully before looking at Josh, who was busy helping Emma to get another piece of chocolate cake. He sensed their eyes on him and immediately looked up at them questioningly. 

"What?" he asked them, a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. "What's going on?"

Toby, who was getting good at delivering bad news to Josh, decided to answer him. "With the EEA passing," Toby began explaining, more for Nicole and Donna's benefit than for Josh's, "the President's got a shot in some Southern states that were previously too close to call. Leo wants us to set up some stump speeches and some town hall discussions and since it's only about six more weeks until the election…"

"Oh, come on," Josh bemoaned from his place in the kitchen. "He can't be serious about this!"

"Who can't be serious?" Emma asked, glancing at Josh.

Josh looked down at her sweet face and his heart clenched at the thought of what he was certain was going to happen. "You know what, Em, it's been a long day," he said, lifting her off the counter and setting her on the floor. "Why don't we get your pajamas on and get into bed. And tomorrow, first thing in the morning, we'll come open some more of these presents. Deal?"

"Deal," she nodded. "I'll race you!" she cried as she took off from the kitchen to her new bedroom. "I'm gonna beat you!"

"No you don't, I'm gonna catch you!" Josh countered, following her at a substantially slower pace. He kept going after her until they both disappeared into her room.  

"I don't get it," Nicole stated puzzled, once Emma was out of earshot. "How does this affect Josh?"

Donna closed her eyes and leaned her elbow on the back of the sofa, laying her forehead in her hand. "It means that Josh is going to have to go on a campaign swing in the South," Donna clarified, disappointed that he was going to have to go away so soon. "For what, a week? Two weeks?"

"Three and half weeks," Sam informed her, sorry for her. "There's some meetings with district captains and some of our local people that the President needs Josh to take. I swear, the President and Leo wouldn't be asking him this unless it was vital to the campaign."

"Yeah," Donna nodded, not looking at him. 

"I don't believe it!" Nicole declared angrily, not fully understanding why this was happening. "Donna just got out of the hospital after nearly dying, Emma has just moved here from the only home she's ever known, and they need Josh here right now. How can you guys let this…?"

"It's not up to us, it's up to the President of the United States," Toby responded to her calmly. "And when President Bartlet tells you to jump, the only words that come out of your mouth are, 'How high, Sir?'." 

Nicole shook her head and took another sip from her glass of red wine. "It's just so unfair."

"Well, welcome to the club," CJ said, raising her glass to Nicole. "We've got tee-shirts and everything." CJ looked over to see Donna rubbing her eyes and hiding a yawn of fatigue. "Hey, it's late," she said, getting up and going for her coat. "We should get out of here." 

"When does he leave?" Donna asked them, exhaustion from the past twenty-four hours clouding her eyes. 

"In six days, on Friday," Sam answered her. He went over and hugged her gently. "It's good to have you back."

Donna smiled in spite of her mood. "It's good to be back," she said, hugging him back. "I'll see you guys later." The three of them paid their good-byes to both Donna and Nicole and were on their way a few minutes later, leaving the two sisters alone in the living room. Nicole craned her neck and patted Donna on the knee sympathetically.

  

"I'll clean up out here," she said, getting up. "Go say good-night to your daughter."

Donna slowly lifted herself from the sofa and shuffled her way down the hall towards Emma's room. She knocked lightly on the closed door and entered to find Emma tucked in, being read a story by Josh, who was sitting with her on the bed. The sight brought a smile to her face.

"Hey," she said softly, not wanting to disturb them. "Mind if I join you guys?" 

"Well, it's a little cramped in here," Josh teased, looking at Emma, "but I think we can make some room for her. What do you think?"

"Sure," the child answered, snuggling closer to one side to make room for Donna to sit on the other side of the bed, with Emma sandwiched between the grown-ups. Donna wrapped her arms around her daughter from behind and pulled her closer to her.

"So what piece of literature are we indulging in tonight?" Donna asked, happy to finally be spending some quality time with her daughter and her fiancé.

"The modern American classic, _The Big Purple Monster in the Closet_ ," Josh told her. He turned back to the page he’d dog-eared. “Shall we continue?”

“This is pretty,” Emma said, fingering the engagement ring her mother wore of her hand. "Where'd you get this?"

"This," Donna said, holding out her hand in front of her, "is from Josh. He gave it to me when we decided to get married."

"Why'd he give it to you?"

"Because that's what men do when they ask women to marry them," Josh replied. "That way, when other people see us together and see your Mommy's ring, they'll know we're getting married. And when we get married, we'll both wear rings so everyone will know that we are married."

"Oh," Emma said, reaching for her mother's hand and pulling it closer to examine the ring. "Where'd it come from?" 

  

"Well," started Josh, putting the book aside for the night. "My grandparents, my father's Mommy and Daddy, lived in a country called Poland a long time ago before I was born. They had my father and his brothers and sisters and they all lived there until…" he paused as he tried to come up with a way to explain the Holocaust without explaining it. "Until my grandparents decided that my father and my aunts and uncles should come live in America where they could have a better life. It was kind of like when your mommy decided that you needed to live with Mena, because your life would be better right then if you were with her. Do you get it?"

"Yeah," Emma nodded. "But where'd the pretty ring come from?" she asked impatiently.

Josh laughed at her eager expression. "The ring was my grandmother's ring," he continued. "It had been given to people in her family for hundreds of years. She gave it to my father, who gave it to my mother, who gave it to me and I gave it to your Mommy."

"That's a super nice story," Emma commented, putting her mother's hand down and giving them both a thousand-watt smile.

"Yeah, it is," Donna agreed, reaching over to squeeze Josh's hand, touched by the loving gesture of him giving her something that was so much apart of his family. She looked down at her daughter, whose eyes were beginning to droop lower. "You think you wanna try to go to sleep now, baby?" she asked her daughter as she slowly rose from the bed with Josh following suit.

"No," she feebly shook her head as her eyes fully closed. "I'm not sleepy yet."

"Okay, well why don't we just get under these covers for when you do get sleepy," Donna said, lifting the pink down comforter over her daughter's form. Josh, in turn, went to switch on the nightlight by her bedside so the entire room was illuminated in a soft gold light.

"But I'm not sleepy yet," Emma protested weakly as her head hit the pillow. Almost as soon as they did, her eyes shot open as if she'd just remembered something vitally important. "What about Petey, Mommy? He needs to be with me otherwise he'll get real scared!" she declared frantically.

"Petey, Petey, where is Petey?" Donna started looking around the area of Emma's bed for the elusive Petey. 

"Could this be him?" Josh asked from his place, holding up a battered looking brown stuffed dog with a patch of fur missing and only one button eye.

"Petey!" Emma quietly cried, reaching out with her hands for the stuffed animal that she'd had since she was a baby. She held him close to her heart and kissed his forehead. "I would've…I mean 'he' would've been so scared if he wasn't with me at nighttime," she informed them.

"All right, well why don't you and Petey settle down for bed now," Donna told her daughter, getting her nestled back into the blankets. She bent forward and placed a loving kiss on Emma's forehead. "Goodnight, sweetheart. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Mommy. I love you, Josh." 

"That," Josh said, reaching down to give her a kiss of her own, "goes for me too, kid." He walked around the bed and headed for the door but stopped when he realized that Donna wasn't with him. He shook his head and went back to forcibly move her away from the bed. "Come on, time for you to go to bed as well," he kindly ordered, steering her out of the room.

"Emma, we're right across the hallway if you need us at all, alright?" Donna told her daughter worriedly. "If you get scared or your tummy hurts or you just need a glass of water or anything…"

"Mommy," she sighed in an exaggerated tone. "I'm perfectly fine here. Now you go to bed right now," she ordered with a wag of her finger.

"You got it," Josh smiled at her as he reached for the light switch on her wall. "You. Sleep. Now."

"Goodnight, baby," Donna said even as Josh was gently shutting the door. She put her head in her hands as the door closed. "Oh God, I'm such a wreck."

"You're not a wreck, you're just not used to this yet," Josh assured her, as he led them into the master bedroom.

"But she's my daughter, I shouldn't be stressing out this much about something like bedtime," Donna complained as she took off her clothes and threw on a nightgown before she flopped down onto the bed. "Besides, I've wanted her to live with me for so long, but now that it's happened…I don't know, Josh. What if…” she stopped as if she didn't know how to go on.

"What?" he asked her from the adjoining bathroom where he was getting changed. "What is it?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"Yes you do," Josh urged her as he came out to sit with her on the bed. "Tell me what's bothering you."

She looked at him with wide, fearful eyes. "What if I mess this up?" she asked him in a frightened voice. "What if I mess her up? What if I don't do it as well as Mena's been doing it?"

"Donna you're her mother," Josh said, astounded that she was feeling this way. "Who else in this world could possibly love her more or raise her better than you?" 

"But what if…"

"Donna," he gently cut in, coming over to her and putting a finger on her lips to stifle her protests. "Was there ever a day that went by in the past four years were you didn't want Emma here with you more than anything in the world? When you didn’t miss her so much you thought you couldn't stand it anymore?"

Donna sighed and shook her head. "No."

"Then everything's going to be okay," Josh promised her. He kissed her lightly on the lips and pulled her forward. "We love her, so we've already got the important part covered. The rest we'll just figure it out as we go." Josh felt her relaxing against him and by the change in her breathing, determined that she'd fallen asleep. He bent forward to pull the blankets back from the bed and repositioned her so she was underneath them. He tucked her back in and was about to leave the room to go set himself up on the couch when he felt Donna's hand grasp his own and pull him back towards her.

"Where are you going?" she asked her voice husky with sleep, her eyes half-open. "Stay here with me."

"Are you sure?" he asked, hesitant to push her too far, too fast. "I can sleep on the couch if you're more comfortable."

"No, please stay," she begged, her eyes still partially closed as she squeezed his hand, silently letting him know that it was okay. He let go of her hand to walk to the other side of the bed and gingerly got in, being careful not to jostle her too much. Once he was settled in, Donna took his hand and pulled it in front of her, forcing him to turn so he and Donna were spooned up against each other.

"This is nice," she whispered drowsily.

"You can say that again," he answered, leaning his head into her shoulder to take in her scent. His body instantly began to shut down, facing the rigors of the day for the first time. Just before he lost consciousness, he heard Donna mumble something. "I'm sorry, what was that?" he asked her.

"Why are you so good to me?" was her question.

Josh smiled to himself and leaned up to kiss her temple before he responded, "Just returning the favor."


	3. At Last 2

**At Last**

**by:** Kelley 

**Headers:** See the Prologue  


* * *

**_ Air Force One: Ten Days Later _ **

Josh stormed out of the meeting, slamming the door of the conference room behind him. He stalked down the corridor, the angry look in his eyes a clear warning that told everyone else to stay away. ‘What kind of idiots do we have working for us?’ his mind shouted at him. ‘How in the hell are we ever going to win with these morons planning campaign strategy?’

“What crawled up your butt and died?” CJ asked him, as she caught up with him near his seat.

“Who the hell does he think he is?” Josh cried out. “I mean, he actually has the balls to come into that meeting and tells us we not only have no chance at Missouri or Georgia…”

“Which we probably don’t,” CJ tried to cut in.

“But that the President should keep Abbey hidden away like some dark family secret! How are not as pissed about this as I am? As a matter of fact, how come I’m the only one who seems pissed about this?” Josh argued. 

"Because you are the only one who's pissed about this, at least out loud," CJ told him, poking him in the shoulder for emphasis. "Of course we hate that Abbey can't even open her mouth down here but we all knew that was going to happen. We knew the South was gonna hate her ten times as much as they were gonna hate the President. It happened and it's stupid but we have to accept it otherwise our high morals are going to come back to bite us in the ass come November. Got it?!"

"Yeah," Josh sighed, sinking down into his chair. 

CJ sat down next to him, concerned. "What's wrong?" she gently asked him. "And don't say nothing is because we both know that you'd be lying."

"I hate campaigning," Josh said honestly. "I can't stand it. It's jumping from state to state listening to everyone ask the same thing and get the same answers, over and over again. I swear, it's gonna drive me crazy." He looked over to see CJ smiling softly at him. "What that's look for, Claudia Jean?"

"You miss them," CJ stated in a little singsong voice. "You are missing Donna and Emma so much that you're starting to complain about the thing you used to love to do more than anything."

"It's stupid, I know," Josh said with a roll of his eyes.

"It's not stupid, it's incredibly sweet," CJ countered. "I think I might mention it at my next briefing." She paused for a second, trying to gauge what his reaction would be. "Speaking of news, I've got something I want to ask you."

"Shoot."

"I got a call yesterday from the editor of “People” magazine. Apparently, she got wind of what happened to Donna and what the outcome was and how it involved you so…"

"CJ, I'm tired and I need to call home before Emma goes to bed so just spill it."

"They want to do a feature story on Donna for their next issue," CJ informed him. "What do you think?"

Josh was confused. "Why would they want to do a story about Donna?"

"Well, their doing an election run-down in the November issue, so they figured…"

"But what happened between Donna and I has no bearing whatsoever on the outcome, so why would they want to write a story about us?"

"It's a human interest story, Josh, that's why," CJ explained. "A…A young woman battling for her life recovers thanks to the child she never told anyone about and ends up getting engaged to her boss? And they both happen to be working for the President of the United States? Danielle Steel couldn't have written this, it's that unbelievable."

"But we agreed, no press whatsoever," Josh countered. "Our personal lives are our personal lives. Not to mention, this is not the kind of thing we want to be starting a new term with, a sex scandal between a high-ranking government official and his assistant? The Right would us alive."

"It wouldn't be like that," CJ assured him. "It's “People” magazine, not some conservative Christian Right recruiting material disguised as news. And we all knew that this would get out sooner or later, with this way we can at least control it somewhat. Besides, it's Donna they want to interview not you."

"Then why are you asking me?" Josh inquired, frustrated that we couldn't find any loopholes in CJ's arguments.

"Because I just talked to Donna about this and she agreed to do it," CJ told him. "And I wanted you to have a chance to jump up and down on someone else's throat before you talked to her again."

"She agreed to do it?" Josh asked, stunned. CJ nodded to the affirmative. "Did she say why?"

"Because she doesn't want any of Emma's new classmates to go up to her and say, 'My Mommy read in “See the Light” magazine that your Mommy is a whore.' Which is not completely implausible, by the way." 

This humbled Josh for the moment. He thought for a second. "We pick the reporter?" he asked professionally.

"Absolutely."

"And anything that makes it to the press room afterwards is strictly 'no comment'?"

"Within reason, yes."

"And they have no access whatsoever to Emma," Josh demanded.

CJ paused. "They mentioned they might want pictures…" she tried

"If these people are as so much within hearing distance of her, it's off," Josh stated in a tone that was not meant to be questioned.

"Okay," CJ conceded. "I'll set it up." She got up to leave as Josh was picking up the phone. "By the way, Leo wanted to talk to you about something."

"What about?"

"I don't know, he just said he wanted to see you as soon as you had a free moment. Which it looks kind of like you do right now." She winked at him and exited into the galley.

Josh groaned quietly and got up to find Leo as he glanced at his watch. If he hurried with Leo, he could call home just as Emma was brushing her teeth. He only hoped that Leo didn't want to discuss anything of national importance with him or anything to do with the campaign.  

"Josh, I need to talk to you about the campaign," Leo told him when he stepped into Leo's office area.

"Is this some sort of punishment for a crime I committed in a previous life or something?" he asked, staring up at the ceiling. He looked back to find Leo staring at him with a blank face. "Never mind, what do you need?"

"Ever heard of a guy named Robert Harrington?"

"Um…he's some sort of spokesman for the, uh, AAFO, right?"

"Yes, he is their national spokesman as well as the newly named director for the African-American Freedom Organization," Leo explained, going through some papers on his desk. "You're meeting with him when we land in Atlanta tomorrow."

"What for?" Josh asked. "I thought Georgia was long gone."

"Oh, it still is but this guy is about to go to D.C. next month and start pushing hard for a law that would allow for tougher penalties against habitual drug offenders."

"But that's something that everyone in America wants."

"Except for the fact that the people he wants these tougher penalties enforced upon all happen to be under the age of eighteen."

"He wants juveniles to get prison time if they're caught selling drugs?" Josh asked bewildered. 

"No he pretty much wants any kid who's so much as looking at a sandwich bag of grass to be locked up with the key thrown away," Leo said, signing some papers. "Just talk to him and straighten him out. Tell him it's an interesting notion but it's not something that the President could get behind now."

"Okay," Josh said distractedly, looking at his watch.

"Am I keeping you for something?" Leo asked sarcastically.

"Oh, no," Josh tried. "Except yes, you kind of are. I just wanted to call home before Emma goes to bed."

Leo looked at him hard and said gruffly, "Then what the hell are you standing here for? Go say goodnight to the kid already." As he was putting papers into a folder, he looked up at Josh and gave him a quick wink, giving his permission. "And give my love to her mother, if you would be so kind."

"Yes sir," Josh called back, already out the door. 

"Oh, one more thing, Josh," Leo called out to him.

"What?"

"You wanna lighten up a bit in there on Mark? It's not easy coming in and taking over a campaign from a bunch of seasoned veterans when you're only thirty-three years old. You're certainly not helping by causing him to have an ulcer before every meeting."

"Leo, the guy has no idea what he's…"

"Yes, he actually does have an idea what he's talking about, Joshua," Leo interrupted. "In fact, he has a better idea than most about it. Sure he's young but…"

"Young?" Josh scoffed. "Leo, the guy was in middle school when I was working on my first campaign, he was in grade school when the President first became a Congressman, for God's sakes! He has no idea what this administration has been through in the past year…"     

"Which is exactly the reason why he was hired," Leo cut in. "Mark Sampson has a lot of things going for him and one of them happens to be that he is one of the few people working for us right now that was not up to his neck in political bullshit last year. He can get the job done and not get emotional about it. That's why he was hired and from this point forward you are to give him your courtesy and your time whenever he sees fit. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," Josh answered, sufficiently chastened.

"Okay then," Leo told him, settling back down in his desk. "Go call your family."

"Yes, sir," he responded, hustling out the office and going back to his seat so he could talk with them privately. He picked up the phone and dialed home, hoping that they were still up.

"Hello Josh," Nicole answered without preamble after a couple of rings.

"How'd you know it was me?" he asked, a bit perplexed at her seemingly psychic ability.

"Oh I don't know, it might have something to do with the fact that you've called every hour on the hour ever since you left. Or that no matter what meeting you've been in, you've always managed to call in time to say goodnight to Emma. And it might even be due to the fact that all of the operators who monitor calls coming out of Air Force One now know Donna and me by voice identity. But in actuality, it was probably just the caller ID."

"Well I think someone's a little bit irked that their plan to steal Dalmatians to make a fur coat got thwarted by the do-gooders," Josh shot out sarcastically.

"What message can Cruella deliver for you tonight?"

"Are either of them up?"

"You are in luck, I'm just about to bring Emma her bedtime drink. She's in your room with Donna. Care to join me?"

"Of course," he paused for a second. "How are they doing?"

"Well, Emma's teacher wants to meet with both of you when you get back," Nicole said. "It's nothing serious, she just wants to get a feel for Emma's home life. As for the other one, she's doing fine. Dr. Flynn told her that her red count increased slightly from her last visit, which is great and that he thinks she'll be able to go back to work within a month or so. And here we are." She stopped for a second and Josh assumed she'd arrived as he could hear her rustling a little as she sat with Emma and Donna. "I believe I got the order correct, Miss Emma?"

"Put her on," Josh demanded nicely.

"Who are you talking to, Aunt Nicole?" he could hear Emma ask.

"Oh, no one special," Nicole told her.

"Nicole!" Josh shouted in an annoyed tone. He could hear her laughing on the other end.

"On second thought, I think they might want to speak with you," she added.

"Hello?"

"Hey you, it's Josh," he told her happily, relaxing for the first time in hours.

"Hi!" she squealed out. "Guess what I did today?"

"Uh, went sky diving?" Josh asked dumbly.

Emma giggled. "No!"

"Um, did you eat a monkey?"

"Ick! No way, guess again."

"Did you fly off to England and spit over the side of Big Ben, young lady? Because I'm gonna have to tell your Mommy if you did."

"No!" she cried, her laughter reaching near hysterics. "I got a friend for Petey today."

"Oh well that's great," Josh replied. "What kind of friend is this?"

"A kitty cat," Emma gleefully answered. "Her name is Lulu and she's orange with white lines and she sleeps in my bed and she meows really sweet and…"

"She meows?" Josh questioned, getting a little nervous. "Like she meows for real or for pretend?"

"For real and her paws are so little and pink and her tail kind of curls up when she sleeps," Emma continued, not noticing the slightly pained tone Josh's voice took on when he found out he would once again be subjected to dealing with the inherent arrogance of a cat.   

"So how was school?" he asked her, moving on to a topic that was less excruciating than domesticated animals in his home.

Josh could practically hear Emma scrunching up her face. "It's okay," she drawled out. "But it's really boring there."

"It is, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm way smarter than everyone else and all we do is draw pictures and sing songs. It's worse than getting a shot at the doctors."

"Well I'll let you in on a little secret: it gets better as you get older. Before you know it, you're going to be doing math and reading. Then you get to do science and history, all day long."

"Really?" she asked awed. Josh smiled at the wonder she held in learning. "When do I get to do that?"

"That's a ways off," he explained. "And in order to get there, you have to finish kindergarten first. Think you can handle that?"

"I guess," she sighed. "When are you coming home?"

"In a couple of weeks," he explained sadly. 

"But I want you here now."

That comment made Josh feel incredibly guilty. "Believe me, I want to be there with you and Mommy too, sweetheart. But I have to do my work here for the President so he can still be the President. Remember how we talked about this?"

"But I miss you a lot," she whined.

"I miss you, too," he said, his voice constricting a little bit. "I promise you though, the time is just gonna fly by."

"What does 'fly by' mean?" she asked, her desire to learn distracting her from her sadness for a minute.

"It means that I'm gonna be home before you know it. And we're gonna have so much fun together when I get there."

"You promise?" Emma questioned. 

"I cross my heart, hope to die…"

"And stick a big hot poker in your eye!" Emma finished for him.

"Who taught you to say it like that?" Josh demanded playfully.

"Lily did. Mommy wants to talk to you now."

"All right, well I love you and I'll see you soon. Goodnight, Em."

"Goodnight, Daddy. I love you too." And with that she handed the phone off to her mother and ran back into her room to get into bed with Nicole trailing behind her. 

"Hey, so guess what I'm wearing right now?" she asked him, a teasing note in her voice. She noticed the irregularity of his breathing and grew worried. "Josh what's wrong?"

He let out a shaky breath. "Did you just hear her now?"

"Emma? What about her?"

"What…what she just called me. She just called me 'Daddy' didn't she?" he asked elation lacing his words.

Donna smiled brightly, even though no one could see her. "Well that's what you are, aren't you?"

"I…I guess so," he replied. "She's just never…."

"Yes she has," Donna corrected him. "Everyday at school, she tells all her classmates that her Daddy calls her every single night just to tell her that he loves her. And that he's gonna make sure the President gets to keep his big, white dollhouse." She listened to him chuckle. "You really need to be a bit more careful about the spin you put on her bedtime stories."

"She really calls me 'Daddy'?" Josh asked her. Donna could almost hear his dimples cracking as the grin spread across his face. 

"Joshua Lyman," she scolded him mildly. "Would I ever lie to you about our daughter?"

"God, you have no idea how amazing that sounds," he breathed, "or terrifying for that matter." 

"Well get used to it, you're gonna be hearing it for the rest of your life. So what's up?" she asked, changing topics.

"Nothing much," Josh replied, settling back into his chair as Donna settled into their bed. "Leo told me I have to be civil to Sampson from now on."

"You should be," she told him. "He's helping us win this election. We should be grateful he even took the gig. I don't even know how many offers he got from law firms and he decided to get paid barely minimum wage while traveling nonstop across the country. You should kiss the ground he walks on."

"Please tell me you're not serious," he ordered.

"Of course not, he's a slimy putz who doesn't know up from down, he pushes you guys to the brink, and his teeth have this weird crooked thing going on, like he never got braces as a child," she deadpanned. 

"Thank you," he replied. "Hey listen I had an interesting conversation with CJ today. She happened to mention some crazy notion you had about giving an interview to a national news publication." He listened for her response and got none. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you were going to throw a hissy fit like no other and I'd rather have you do it to CJ than to me so…" Donna answered.

"I didn't throw a hissy fit, thank you very much. I was very calm and reasonable about the whole thing after I explained to CJ that you absolutely shouldn't be doing this."

"Josh, don't do this now.”

"I don't understand," he complained. "I thought we agreed that we shouldn't talk to the press about this." He heard her take a deep breath before she continued.  

"The President's numbers are low right now, aren't they? He isn't doing well in key districts in Michigan, Oregon, California…"

"That doesn't warrant you throwing yourself on the sword for the team," he tried to reason with her.

"Josh, I'm basically on bed rest for the next month. This is the only way I can help you guys and I'm going to do it. I'm sorry you don't agree with me about this." 

They were both silent for a minute as they each tried to gauge how much the other had heard of their argument, whether or not this was a fight worth fighting.

Josh finally broke the stalemate. "I can't say I agree with it but if you feel that it's something you need to do, than do it. I just want to make sure that no one's pressuring you to do this."

"No one is, I promise you that," she assured him. "Are you really okay with this?"

"Not particularly but I've long since learned that it's better to work with you than it is against you so I'll just swallow this pill and be done with it. As long as you understand that if this reporter gets within ten feet of Emma, I won't be held responsible for my actions."

"You are so cute when you go all cave man on me," she mocked.

"Hey I'm just trying to protect my daughter,” he laughed out loud."God that feels so right to say that. 'My daughter'. It feels good."

"Just good?" Donna prodded, happy and a little freaked that he seemed to be sliding into the role of fatherhood so easily.

"No there’s also that searing pain of fear that's welling up in my chest right now whenever I think of it in those terms but that's normal for any father," he said nonchalantly. "Right?"

"Well, seeing as how I've got those blasted mammary glands, I'm afraid I'm not entirely sure I can answer that for you, my darling," she joked.

"Oh yeah, speaking of supposed female superiority, what this about Petey's new friend living with us?" he asked in his lawyer voice.

    

"Would you be referring to Lulu?" she asked as she began stroking the feline nestled next to her.

"You got her a cat?" he asked groaning to himself.

"No, I got her a kitten, there's a distinct difference between the two," she countered. "Besides, she was lonely and she needed a friend here with her. And Lulu was just looking at us with those cute little brown eyes in the pet shop window, we couldn't say no," she cooed, more to the animal than to Josh.

Josh shook his head with a smile on his face. "And you call me the pushover." He heard her laugh over the other end and felt the familiar pain begin his chest that he recognized as the pain that came from being away from his family. "You have no idea how much I want to be with you right now," he told her seriously. 

"We miss you too, Josh," Donna responded thinking back to the calendar that hung in the kitchen. To make Emma feel better, she and Donna had designed the calendar so Emma could see how many more days it would be until Josh came home. "Only twenty more days. What have you got scheduled for tomorrow?”

“I’m meeting with a guy named Robert Harrington, ever heard of him?”

“Yeah, isn’t he the new director of the AAFO? Why are you meeting with him?”

“He’s gonna be lobbying for harsher punishments for underage drug users. Leo needs me to dissuade him until after the election.”

“Well do you think it’s a good idea?”

"I don't know yet." The two of them kept talking like that for a couple of hours, about everything and anything, not willing to relinquish their long-distance connection. Eventually, he heard the captain announcing their final approach. "I got to go," he told reluctantly. "I'll call you in the morning."

"Try to get some sleep," she instructed. "And vegetables, make sure you eat some. And don't forget to…"

"All right, all right I won't," he said to appease her. "As for you, rest up. Drink plenty of fluids, don't overextend yourself, try to stay indoors as much as possible…"

"Joshua there's a distinct line between endearing and smothering and you're coming up on it pretty quickly. So why don't you just quit while you're ahead."

"I miss you," he told her regretfully.

"I miss you too," she whispered. "Do your job and make me proud"

The bell signaling that it was time for passengers to take their seats dinged, causing them both to sigh in disappointment. "I'll see you in a couple more weeks. Bye."

"Bye."

Josh went to hang up the phone but he found himself listening to the sounds on the other end. He didn't want to hang up on Donna so he kept waiting to her the click of the receiver. But he didn't. "Donna? Are you still there?"

He heard let out a deep breath. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I just didn't want to say goodbye yet."

"Don't be sorry," he replied. "We just, you know, kind of need to hang up so I can get to my seat and prevent bodily injuries upon landing."

"'Kay," Donna laughed softly. "Goodnight."

"I'll call in the morning if I can. Give Emma a kiss for me in the morning."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too," he repeated. He took the phone away from his ear and stalled before finally putting the receiver back on the cradle and heading back to his seat. As he sat down he glanced down at his watch a saw that it was past midnight.

'Only nineteen more days,' he thought to himself as he settled back into the leather seat, not knowing that Donna was having that exact same thought as she nestled into the bed.


	4. At Last 3

**At Last**

**by:** Kelley 

**Headers:** See the Prologue  


* * *

**_ Atlanta, Georgia: Four Days Later _ **

Josh pulled his rental car onto the curb of a dirty city sidewalk and got out of the vehicle. He stepped into the harsh sunlight with his dark shades on and his shirtsleeves rolled up to his elbows, a result of his car's air conditioning failing about an hour beforehand. A suffocating heat wave had blanketed the Southeast for days now and Josh could see the affects of it everywhere. From the sounds of fans and air conditioners blaring to a group of young children playing in a showering spray of water from a broken fire hydrant, the people of inner-city Atlanta seemed to have adapted.

Josh had little time to consider this, as he was a man on a mission at the moment. He'd been scheduled to meet with Robert Harrington at 9:00 am four days ago on Monday but it'd been canceled due to Mr. Harrington's "unavoidable commitments", a term any political operative could tell you meant, "I wouldn't meet with you if my head was on fire and you had a bucket of water". Had Josh been working for a lowly congressman or governor, he might have been forced to comply but seeing as he answered directly to the leader of the free world and all, Josh was not one to be pushed around with. Something Robert Harrington was about to learn the hard way.

"Hopewell Recreation Center" the sign on the building in front of him proclaimed. In smaller letters, underneath it, read, "In life, there is no reward for finishing second". Josh walked into the building and was immediately assaulted by noises and people. All around him children of all sizes, but mostly the same color skin, were gathered in the hallway. Most still had on their regular clothes, a few were even in school uniforms, and there were more than a few that had on what Josh would characterize as gang attire. They were talking or goofing around in their smaller groups and Josh approached one of them.

"Excuse me," he politely asked a group of junior high students, conveniently farthest away from the alleged gang members. "I'm looking for a Mr. Robert Harrington, can you tell me if he's here?"

A girl with long cornrows and what looked to be at least ten different studs in each ear gave him a quick once-over. "Bear's in his office," she told him, pointing a long, polished nail down towards the end of the hallway. "Down that way. Fourth door on the right, you can't miss it."

"Bear?" he questioned out loud.

"It's what the brother calls himself," another boy in the group explained. "'Round here at least. Don't know what he calls himself around you folks."

"Okay," Josh exhaled. He was becoming keenly aware that the eyes of most of the people here were focused on him and most of the stares he was receiving were not that of a welcoming nature. "So…fourth door on the right?" he asked dumbly. The group nodded at him and went back to their conversation, no one even bothering to say goodbye. "Okay," he whispered to himself, heading down the hallway to his appointed destination. He continued to be the object of many stares as he passed several more of the groups until he turned a corner and found himself near a series of offices. He counted down the doors to himself until he reached the fourth door on the right, knocking lightly to make his presence known.

"Come in!" a deep voice shouted from the room. Josh strode in and came to a cluttered desk with no one sitting behind it. 

"Hello?" he asked, looking around the room.

"Hello to you too, my friend," the same deep voice said from behind, startling Josh. He turned around to find himself face to shoulders with a tall, almost imposing, black man who had an undeniable energy exuding from him. "Sorry 'bout that, didn't mean to scare you," he said with a friendly smile while extending his hand to Josh. "I'm Robert Harrington. Now who the hell are you and how can I help you?"

The man's charisma and intensity might have intimidated lesser men but Josh had been shaking hands with real-life legends and heads of state for nearly ten years now. A firm handshake didn't rattle him anymore. "I'm Josh Lyman," he calmly stated, returning the handshake. "And you can help me by actually showing up for a meeting when my office schedules one with you." 

"Ahh," the man grinned. "President Bartlet's top dog, coming all the way out from our nation's capital to yell at me for my poor manners. I'm honored." He went around Josh and sat behind the desk, propping his feet up in a nonchalant way. He motioned to the chair in front of him. "Sit down, make yourself comfortable while you lecture me for invoking my rights as an American citizen."

"Listen, Mr. Harrington," Josh started as he sat down across from him.

"Call me Bobby," he offered.

"Bobby," Josh said. "I appreciate that you're a guy trying to get something done, I really do. But this is an election year…”

“So that’s what all those ads on the television have been about,” Booby quipped, banging the top of the desk for emphasis.

 Josh sighed. This was going to be more difficult than he’d originally planned. “What it is that you want to get done, I'm not sure but…"

"You're not sure?" Bobby scoffed with a smile. He stood up and walked over to the wall, which was lined with framed pictures of youths. "I'm trying to keep these kids, and the hundreds of thousands more like them, off the streets and off drugs," he explained.

"Well how do you accomplish that goal by throwing a kid in jail, a place inundated with adult drug users, when he makes a mistake?" Josh got up and argued, going over to Bobby.

"We're not talking about the kids who make just one mistake. We're talking about the ones who are on the street corner everyday, selling dime bags of crack everyday when they're not even old enough to get into an R rated movie. And as for the adult drug users in jail right now, most of them are lost causes already. If we can’t reach them when they’re young, odds are we’re not going to.”"

"We're also talking about the group of people, the 18-37 year-old African-American man, that makes up some 80% of our current prison population. You're telling me you want to add a couple hundred thousand more into that equation?" Josh realized that the two of them had been steadily raising the volume of their voice during the exchange and a small crowd of kids had gathered to listen to them in the doorway. Bobby noticed it too and spoke directly to one of the boys in front of him.

"Julian," he asked the young man. "What would you rather have? A lifetime of crime and violence as an adult or a one time stay in one of our nation's fine correctional institutions as a teenager?"

"You talking 'bout jail, Bear?"

"You bet I am, my man."

The boy considered it for a moment, well aware that some of the younger children were listening to him. “Well,” Julian started. “I guess I’d say going to jail just once. I mean, it’s a hellava lot better than once every couple years I’d say.”

“Yes it is, son, yes it is,” Bobby said patting him on the back. “Now get your ass back to where it’s supposed, you hear me? That goes for all you.”

“I hear ya, Bear,” Julian smiled back. He herded the other kids away, leaving Josh and Bobby alone once again. He motioned back to his office and the men stepped back in and resumed their earlier positions sitting across from one another. 

“You think it’s right to throw a fourteen year-old kid in jail,” Josh tried a different angle, “for doing something that’s a way of life, of survival where he comes from?”

“Then why don’t we just move all these kids into the suburbs? Save me a lot time and money,” he shot back humorlessly.

“Bobby,” Josh sighed.

“You think inner-city drug trafficking is something you can fix by throwing money at?” Bobby asked. “You think it’s a stain on the floor that you can’t wash out so you just cover it up? It doesn’t work like that, Mr. Lyman.”

“Josh,” he told him. 

“Well, Josh,” Bobby said, emphasizing his name. “This isn’t something that the federal government can pretend doesn’t exist. The kids I’m trying to help right now, they’re the next generation that’s gonna run this country someday. A generation that went to hell even before it’s was born. A generation that’s probably gonna be in power while you and I are still alive so excuse me for trying to help shape our nation’s next generation to not do that which has never been done before and that is to fail where the generation before them succeeded.” He stopped to take a breath and looked at Josh seriously for a moment. “You got kids?” he asked softly.

“Yeah,” Josh told him, not taking his eyes away from Bobby’s.

“How many? Boys or girls?”

“A little girl.” 

“How old is she?”

“She’ll be five in December.”

Bobby nodded. “What’s her name?”

“Emma.”

“Well how would you feel,” Bobby explained, “if every morning, when Emma woke up, she had to walk to school past homeless people of every age, hookers of every age and drug pushers of every age? You’d be terrified, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes I would,” Josh answered honestly. 

"That's what I live with everyday," Bobby informed him. "So do millions of other fathers. Our kids don't deserve this Josh. They cannot keep turning to the street as a way of survival. And unfortunately, the only deterrent that I know of that actually works around here is jail time when they're young. They see where life leads them and the ones that get it, get it for life. That's why I'm pushing for the bill, not to punish them but to ultimately save them. Can you understand that?"

"Not really," Josh admitted. "But then again, I’m not like most of these parents. I'm an upper-class, Harvard-educated, Jewish white guy from Connecticut not an African-American on welfare who didn't graduate from high school so…"

"American," Bobby cut in.

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm American," Bobby clarified. "I was born in this country, I've lived everyday of my life in this country, and I'll probably die in this country. I'm proud of that, I don't need another title on top of that to fence me in anymore than you need to say you're a Jewish-American. I know my past and believe me when I tell you I couldn't be prouder of it but I just rather us all be Americans if you catch my drift. That’s what we all are, some of us just happen to have different skin tones and accents." 

      

Josh nodded slowly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"You've been a spokesman for AAFO for years now…"

"And I've wanted to get them to change the name for years but I'm afraid if I do, then Jesse Jackson would go talk to Larry King, rip me a new one if you know what I mean," Bobby explained.

"Of course he'd need to come up with something that rhymed with 'Harrington' before he did, so maybe you'd be okay," Josh joked, beginning to relax a little.

Bobby let out a great laugh and threw his head. "Very true, very true Josh," Bobby said as laughter racked his shoulders. He settled down and looked at Josh. "Oh you're alright, Josh, you're alright. So how much longer you in Atlanta for?"

"Well I was supposed to leave with everyone else two days ago but than you cancelled so…" Josh started.

"So Leo McGarry made you stay behind to meet with me? For four days?" Bobby asked a bit surprised.

"No, I insisted on meeting with you," Josh corrected him. "I like to finish things once they get started so I stayed behind and tracked you down to here. Besides you saved me from the absolute horror that is flying on Air Force One and allowed me to take the rare opportunity to fly coach on American Airlines so thank you so much for that."

"My pleasure," Bobby ribbed him. He looked at Josh for a beat as if he was trying to decide something. "Listen when's you're flight?"

"Tomorrow morning, I meet up with everyone else in Virginia."

"You got a place to stay?"

"Yeah, I'm at the Marriott across town."

"So I was wondering," Bobby glanced at his watch, "I usually leave here around this time and we've obviously got to finish this conversation. Do you want to join my family and I for dinner tonight at our place?"

"Uh…sure why not?" Josh answered slowly, not used to this sort of protocol during a meeting.

"You don't have to if you have other plans, Josh," Bobby told him, misinterpreting his pause.

"No it's not that," Josh rushed to inform him. "It's just after I finish a meeting with the opposition, they often say many, many things to me or about me. Inviting me to their home to break bread with them usually isn’t one of them."

“Okay then lets go,” Bobby picked up his things and walked out the door with Josh following him. They walked down the hallway with Bobby stopping every few steps, leaving instructions with adults and high-fiving the kids that he saw. He seemed to know all of them by name and it amazed Josh, who had read in his briefing file that Hopewell was a recreation center that serviced more than five thousand kids in the area.

“You know all of them?” he asked Bobby, referring to the kids.

“Grew up with most their parents and most of them practically live here,” Bobby said as they walked out of the building. “You got a car?”

“Yeah.”

“Well just follow me, I got some calls I need to make on my cell.”

“Sure,” Josh climbed back into his rental and waited for Bobby to do the same. He glanced at his watch and wanted to call home but remembered that Nicole was going to take Emma to the zoo that afternoon and that Donna should probably be resting. So instead he picked up his cell phone and dialed Sam’s number at the White House.

“Hello?” Sam answered after a minute.

“Hey Sam it’s me,” Josh said as he pulled his car off the curb to follow Bobby. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing much,” Sam told him. “Warner’s people finally called back, he’s going to endorse the President when he gets back from the trip.”

“About time.”

“Yeah so what about you? Did you meet with Harrington?”

“Well I just met with him a minute ago.”

“Is he on board? Because if he is, you can probably catch a flight to Virginia tonight.”

“It’s…well it’s…I can’t,” Josh tried to explain.

“Why not? Did something happen?”

“Bobby and I…” Josh started.

“Bobby?” Sam questioned.

“Harrington,” Josh clarified. “Anyways we didn’t finish our meeting so I’m joining him for dinner right now.”

“Oh okay. Where are you going?”

“His house,” Josh said, as he turned the car.

“That’s funny,” Sam replied, smiling a little. “Seriously, where are you going?”

“Seriously, his house.”

“Oh.” Sam paused. “What do you guys need to talk about?”

“We were discussing his proposal and he actually had some convincing arguments for why he wanted the law. I’ve got to admit, Sam, this guy seems pretty good at what he does.”

“So are you, you’ll get him on board,” Sam concluded.

“Yeah,” Josh agreed half-heartedly, not sure he wanted to dissuade Bobby anymore. “Listen, have you talked to Donna at all today?”

“Yeah why?”

“Did she mention the interview that she’s going to be doing with “People” magazine?”

“CJ told me about that. I know you’re uncomfortable with it but it would be a really good PR boast for us, especially coming up on the home stretch.”

“I guess,” he admitted. “It just seems, I don’t know, wrong. Like I’m selling out my family to score a political opportunity or something.”

“Well it’s not, so don’t worry about. CJ going to be with her when it happens tomorrow, you have nothing to be afraid of.”

“Tomorrow?” Josh asked, stunned. “How’d they set it up so fast?”

“CJ said that the editor wanted to push the story into the October issue instead of the November one so Donna agreed to do it tomorrow.” 

“All right,” he sighed as he saw Bobby’s car pull up in front of a two-story house. “If you see her or hear from her, tell her to call me on my cell. I gotta go.” 

“Sure,” Sam said hanging up.

Josh got out of his car and stepped onto the curb to meet Bobby. He took his time assessing the house. It was two stories, in fairly clean condition, with the paint beginning to show it’s age. It had a small front yard and sprawling porch with toys littered across it. It was a nice enough home just not one that Josh would expect a nationally known civil rights activists to call his own.

“Welcome to my humble abode,” Bobby said as he walked up to Josh. “Come on in, I told my wife to set another place at the table.” He saw Josh looking around the neighborhood questioningly. “What’s the matter?”

“Oh nothing,” Josh replied quickly. “It’s just…nothing.” He shrugged it off and the two men walked up the front steps of the porch to the door. Bobby opened it and they stepped inside.

“Hello!” Bobby shouted from the brightly lit foyer. “Family! The breadwinner is home; show him the proper respect and courtesy!” His response was greeted with almost total silence to which he shook his head and smiled at. “Yep, nearly twenty years of working myself to become a forty-one year-old heart attack victim and this is what I come home to everyday.”

“Daddy!” a small voice shrieked as it barreled down the stairs. They turned to see a little boy heading full steam for Bobby. He caught the child with ease as he jumped into his father’s arms. Josh stood back and let father and son have a moment together.

“Hey man, how was your day today?” Bobby questioned as he set the boy down. Looking at him, Josh thought that he might be around Emma’s age. “Did you have a good day in school?”

“Yeah, Daddy. I got a star from show and tell,” the boy said with rampant excitement in his voice.

“That’s great, son,” Bobby told him with obvious pride. “Now where are your brother and sister?”

“Mike had football,” he ticked the names off with his finger, “And Sondra’s studying at Keisha’s house.” The boy looked up and noticed Josh for the first time. “Who’s that?” 

“That,” Bobby gestured to Josh, “is Mr. Lyman. He works for the President of the United States and he came a long way just to talk to your daddy. Don’t that make me special?”

“No!” the boy teased his father. Then he walked up to Josh and introduced himself. “I’m Freddie.”

“Good to meet you, Freddie,” he shook the boy’s extended hand. “Call me Josh.”

“Hi Josh,” Freddie replied.

“Fredrick, have you washed your hands yet, young man?” a female voice drifted in from the kitchen.

“Yes, Momma!” the boy called back, rushing off into a room that the men could clearly see was the bathroom.

“Well, look who finally decided to drag his sorry ass home,” a tall, black woman walked into the room and greeted Bobby with a kiss.

“Yeah, well I knew it was steak night tonight, otherwise you wouldn’t have seen me until Saturday,” Bobby informed her lightly, giving her a kiss in the process. He pulled away and turned back to Josh. “Josh, I’d like you meet my wife, Helen Harrington. Helen, this Joshua Lyman, political operative extraordinaire.”

“Nice to meet you, Mrs. Harrington,” he shook her hand. “Josh.”

“It’s Helen,” she told him smiling. “And it’s a pleasure. Please come in the dining room, dinner’s all ready.”

After the meal, in which Freddie and his older brother Mike joined them, the adults retired to the porch with coffee to enjoy the cooling air of the late evening.

“So how long have you lived here?” Josh asked politely.

“About fifteen years now, just after Mike was born,” Helen told him. “Bobby was working as an aide for Senator Delacroix and we bought this place for a song, did most of the work ourselves and now its home. Why do you ask?”

“I was asking because…well I know how much young, senatorial aides made back then and I know what you make now so…” Josh stumbled.

“You were wondering why we don’t just move into a city sky-rise with bellhops and valets at every corner,” Bobby finished for him.

“No I didn’t mean it like that,” Josh rushed to try and save face. “Except I kind of did and I’m not trying to be rude or anything, I’m just innately curious.”

“It’s okay,” Bobby smiled at him. He looked out into the neighborhood for a minute, lost in his thoughts before he turned back to Josh. “I go on television all the time and work my ass off for these kids and their families,” he started. “I talk about all the problems in these neighborhoods and how no one in Washington will give them the time of day. And they need a voice out there, trying to help them out. So how do I help them, how do I take care of them, if I’m not right here in the thick of it with them?”

Josh nodded slowly, letting his words sink in. “I agree with you,” he told Bobby quietly. “On just about everything you’ve said today. And anything I haven’t, you’ve convinced me of. Unfortunately, I serve at the pleasure of the President. He’s ordered me to tell you to back off the harsher punishments until after the election.” He paused and looked at the couple. “I’m sorry.”

This quieted the Harrington's. Josh could almost see all their hopes being dashed away. “Don’t be sorry,” Bobby tried to reassure him after a moment. “You’re only doing your job. And we support the President, right Helen?”

Helen swallowed and looked carefully at both of them. “I’m going inside,” she said stoically, walking back in without saying goodnight.

Josh looked at Bobby, who had taken it much better than Helen had, with questioning eyes.

“Her brother died when she was a kid,” he explained. “He was a drug runner. Helen’s been fighting against this long before I came along and she’ll keep doing it long after I’m gone.”  Bobby and Josh sat like that for what seemed like forever, both thinking about the women who stood by their sides and what life would be like for Helen and Donna respectively without them there with them until they were interrupted by the emergence of another.

"Hey Daddy," a young girl said, walking up the steps to greet her father.

"Hello, sugar, so nice of you to grace us with your presence this evening," Bobby said to the girl who was obviously his daughter. "Where you been all night, you've got school tomorrow."

"I was at Keisha's studying for my math test," she explained leaning down to give Bobby a hug. "How was work? Did that guy that I told you about, Dwayne, show up? He really needs the volunteer work to show to the judge at his hearing next month."

"Yes, Dwayne came to me today and he's all set up. He asked me to thank you when I saw you for telling him about the juvie program. Now should I be expecting anymore delinquents to wander threw my office door tomorrow?"

"No," she assured him lightly, "at least not any that I sent." She looked over at Josh who was watching the interaction between the two and wondering if Emma and he were going to have a variation of this someday. "Who's this?" she asked, nodding towards him.

Josh extended his hand to the girl. "I'm Josh Lyman," he told her. "I work with the government. I came here to talk to your dad about some proposals he and his organization want to make national. I take it you're Sondra."

"Hi," she said sweetly. "You're gonna help my dad out in D.C.?"

He smiled at her. "I don't know what good it'll do but I'll try," he answered sincerely, looking Bobby in the eye when he said it.      

"Well trying and failing is better than never trying to begin with," Sondra said wisely. "Besides, the AAFO needs all the help they can get with this guy in charge," she grinned at her father.

"Oh so that's how it works huh?" Bobby laughed at her. "I bust my ass everyday to put food on your table, clothes on your back, and a roof over your head and this is the thanks I get for it?"

"Yep," she winked at him. "I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight Daddy."

"Goodnight honey."

"Goodnight, Mr. Lyman," she told him as she walked to the door. "Remember to keep trying."

"I will," he replied. Once she was inside he turned his attention back to her father, "She seems like a good kid."

"She is," a father's love encompassing his voice. "Only thirteen years old and she's already helping out at Hopewell's three times a week. Straight A's in school, lots of extracurricular activities, volunteer work at Hopewell's and a local hospital. Princeton and Yale already have college stuff coming in for her, hell Duke sent someone here to talk to me and Helen the other day. She's going places and that's not just the father in me talking."

"No but your opinion is not the most unbiased, you gotta admit that," Josh added with a smile, taking a sip of coffee.

"Well wait until your kid gets older," Bobby countered. "You'll be bragging about every little thing she does, like she's the first kid to ever tell a joke or draw a picture." He finished his cup of coffee and leaned back in the wicker chair. "So what did you say her name was again?" he asked conversationally.

"Emma," he said smiling fondly. "She's almost five years old, in kindergarten. She was complaining to me the other day that she doesn't want to go to school anymore because she's too smart for it."

Bobby laughed, his mind drifting back to Freddie. "Yeah that sounds like you're typical five year-old. You got a picture?" Josh reached into his wallet and pulled out photo of Emma and handed it to Bobby.

"Oh now this is too cute," Bobby commented, looking at the picture of Emma that Nicole had taken of her at the homecoming party. She had just opened up a gift from Donna and was smiling brightly at the camera, her eyes squinting up and her cheeks straining. "Who does she look like more, you or your wife?"

"Her mother, Donna," Josh answered carefully, not sure how much of his personal life he wanted to divulge to this man. Then he decided that this man had welcomed him into his life, so Josh might as well do the same with him. "Actually, Donna's not my wife, not yet anyway. She's my fiancée. And Emma's her daughter from a previous…well let's just call it disaster. But I love her like she's mine own; she actually just started calling me 'Daddy' a few days ago and…I've done a lot of great things with my life, Bobby. I've gotten a president elected and ground-breaking, life-saving legislation passed through Congress but when that little girl called me 'Daddy'…" he trailed off, still savoring the memory.

"You never felt as elated or petrified in your entire life," Bobby finished knowingly. "Don't worry its normal. You get accustomed to it after awhile, especially when your kids come along." He paused reflectively. "They say that most women were put on this earth to be mothers. I think it's the other way around though. Men are never really men until we become fathers. We don't realize how little every other we've ever done in our lives matter until the moment that wide-eyed little face looks up at us and expects to fix everything." 

A long moment of reflecting past between both of them, each hoping they could live up to their duties as fathers. “I should get going,” Josh finally said, getting up and putting his jacket on. It was nice talking to you.”

“Same here,” Bobby told him standing. “I’ll walk you to your car.” The two men walked down the pathway and sidewalk to the car and turned to each other when they got there.

“I mean it, Bobby,” Josh told him earnestly. “I’m going to do best in Washington to see what I can do for Hopewell. I promise you that.”

“I appreciate it,” Bobby thanked him. “Take care of yourself, maybe I’ll venture up north one of these days to make sure that you guys are still honest.”

“That’d be nice,” Josh replied as he got into his car. He turned on the ignition and rolled down the automatic windows. Bobby leaned into the passenger window and smiled at him.

“Take care of your little girl,” he advised him. “She’s your future, you know.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Josh stated. “See you around.” He gently pulled the car away from the curb and started towards the hotel, waving goodbye as he did. Once the house was out of sight, he glanced at the digital clock in the car and saw that it was approaching 9:30, hopefully not too late for him to say goodnight to Emma. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed home.

“Hello?” a groggy voice answered after three rings.

“Donna? Did I wake you?”

“Yeah but that’s okay. I fell asleep on the coach. What are you doing?”

“I’m driving back to the hotel. Where’s Nicole?”

“She had to work late. How’d you’re meeting go?”

“It was…” he paused to find the right word, “different then what I thought it was going to be. I mean the guy, Harrington, was different than what I thought he’d be.”

“What did you expect him to be?” Donna asked as she got up from the couch and headed to her bedroom.

“Egotistical, self-centered, radical, rebellious,” he listed.

“And he wasn’t?”

“No he was all those things,” Josh corrected. “But in the best possible way.” He heard her opening a door. “What are you doing?”

“Checking in on Emma,” she said quietly, going over to the child’s bed and kneeling down beside it. She watched her small body move slowly up and down as she breathed, Petey clutched between her arms, and LuLu dozing at her feet. Donna reached up and softly stroked her hair, never taking for granted how much the sight of her child kept her at peace.

“I didn’t get to say goodnight,” Josh lamented, banging his head back against the headrest. “Was she okay?”

“Of course she was,” Donna assured him. “She knows you’re doing very important work, she doesn’t begrudge it at all, I promise.”

“That’s nice but it doesn’t make me feel any better. I miss her; I want to talk to her if I can’t at least see her.” He sighed heavily, Bobby’s words about fatherhood coming back to him. He needed to feel some sort of connection to his daughter right then, no matter how superficial. Donna?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you put the phone close to Emma? Not up to her ear but just close to her?”

“Sure,” she responded, confused. She placed the phone on Emma’s pillow, close to her face but not touching her.

Josh listened quietly for a moment to the sound of Emma’s breathing, feeling a smile grace his face and an ache being lifted from his heart. The sound was more precious and meant more to him than all the “I love you’s” in the world.

“Hey you,” he whispered reverently, hoping he didn’t wake her up. “I’m sorry I didn’t get to talk to you today. I promise I’m gonna call first thing in the morning. I just wanted to tell you I love you and even if though I’m not with you right now, I’m thinking of you and Mommy all the time so you guys are with me wherever I go.” He listened for another minute, grateful that she hadn’t woken up and hopeful that somehow, even though he was almost a thousand miles away, she’d heard him.

“Josh?” he heard Donna whisper, bringing him back.

“Yeah?”

“We’re thinking of you too,” she said, a few quiet tears streaking down her face. “You’re here with us and we love you.”

“I love you too. Now go get some sleep.”

“Okay. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” he hung up and concentrated on the road, his mind finally at ease.

Donna hung up the phone and held the object close to her heart, as though be doing so she had a piece of Josh with her. Then, as she looked down at Emma, she realized she already did. Maybe not a biological piece but a piece of his heart nonetheless. She bent down, placed a kiss on her daughter’s forehead, and got up to go to bed.

‘Only fourteen more days,’ her mind told her as she crawled beneath the covers.   


	5. At Last 4

**At Last**

**by:** Kelley 

**Headers:** See the Prologue  


* * *

**_ Josh and Donna's Apartment: Two Weeks Later _ **

Josh could hear the strains of music flittering out of the apartment as he approached the door happily. He had a spring in his step, which was obvious to anyone, although a few hours earlier Josh had been notably more sublime. After arriving in Richmond from Atlanta, he'd worked tirelessly with state officials and Bartlet volunteers to get the word out all over the South. As a reward, the President had allowed him to catch a commercial flight home rather than leave on Air Force One that evening. In his absence, his family had settled nicely into their new surroundings and lifestyles. Donna's regular bi-weekly checkups were showing she was recovering steadily and Emma had resigned herself to the fact that she had to attend kindergarten for the time being. The article in "People" had appeared the previous week and, to everyone's surprise, there had been little rancor over the issue of Josh and Donna's personal relationship, at least while Donna wasn't working. When she felt strong enough to return to the White House, there might be some stink from certain conservative groups but there was really very little they could say; Donna didn't work for Josh anymore, they had been the model of professionalism and efficiency when they had worked together, and they were engaged so it would all be legally sanctioned soon anyways. 

But he wasn't going to worry about that right now. He'd just gotten home after being away from his family for nearly a month and he was eager to see them. He put his key into the lock and opened the door to find the music from before blaring from the radio in the kitchen. He stepped into his home further to find Donna, alone in the kitchen, making lunch and singing along to Mick Jagger on "Beast of Burden."

"Am I hard enough?" she sang a little off key while she appeared to be chopping vegetables for a salad, oblivious to his presence. "Am I rough enough? Am I rich enough? I'm not too blind to see." She was swaying her body to the beat of the music and it was all Josh could do not to lunge himself at her. He wanted to enjoy the little show while he still could. He assumed they were alone in the apartment seeing as she neither sang nor danced like that in public.

"You a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty little girl," she continued to dance provocatively to the song, not aware of the physical torment she was putting her fiancée through. The way she moved her hips and tossed her hair around was slowly driving him mad. It was almost as if she knew…

"Hello Josh," she purred seductively from her place near the counter. She turned her head to the side and gave him a little wink before going back to her task, all while continuing to sing softly the lyrics of the song.

"How'd you know I was here?" he asked dumbly and distractedly, still transfixed on the movement of her body. "I'm not supposed to be home until late and it's only like, 11:00 am right now."

She stopped both the chopping and the singing and turned back to him, striking an alluring pose against the countertop. "A little bird named Sam phoned and filled me in on your plans to surprise me by getting home a bit early. He also hinted that you might like some time alone with me before Emma comes home." She raised an eyebrow at him as she began strutting forward to him. "So what exactly what were you're plans for our 'alone time', Josh?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved closer to him so their faces were inches apart.

"Well…uh," Josh struggled to get out as his vocabulary vanished from his mind. Her carefully chosen wardrobe of a tight, short black dress that accentuated her breasts and showed a fair amount of leg was doing its job. "I looked at the, ah, calendar this morning and saw that it was the twentieth, which, um, is four weeks after you got home. Which meant…"

"That you're ready to make this wait worth my while," Donna stated as her lips collided with his in a crushing kiss that stole his breath away and increased his already wild desire for her. After a couple of seconds, he thrust his tongue into her mouth to drink in her taste and his hands grasped her hips. They kept this up for a minute, lips moving against one another and hands skimming each other's bodies, before Donna pulled away and grinned at him. Josh noted with pride the flush to her skin and the quickening of her breathing. She pushed his jacket off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Then she grabbed his necktie and began tugging him towards the bedroom.

"All I want," she sang to him in a whispery voice, giggling at the expression on his face, "is for you to make love to me." His hands gripped her hips as he began necking her and when they got into the room, he kicked the door shut with toe and the two of them finally gave into the years of pent up sexual frustration.

A few hours later, the couple was lying in bed together, enjoying the meal Donna had prepared before their lovemaking. The music had been turned off and they were spread out on the blankets, Josh in an old pair of sweats with no top and Donna in Josh's dress shirt.

"So tell me more about Atlanta," Donna said as she put another forkful of pasta in her mouth. Josh was lying between her legs, his back to her chest, and they were taking turns feeding each other. "I wanna hear more about this guy you had dinner with, Bobby Harrington that you've been brooding over."

"I was not brooding over him," Josh argued as he accepted a forkful of pasta.

"Yes you do, Joshua. You're a brooder. You brood. There's people who don't brood and then there's you. Everyone in the world who doesn't brood please step forward, not so fast Mr. Lyman…"

"Okay you're gonna need to stop that now or the engagements off. And I told you what happened already. I met with the guy, we talked for awhile, and I shot him down. End of story," Josh answered shortly.

Donna moved in front of him and looked at him hard for a minute. "You wanted to help him didn't you?" she stated knowingly. "You thought it was a good idea and you wanted to make it happen."

He didn't answer her for a moment. "Bobby does things," Josh finally responded. "He helps people in ways I can only imagine. And he doesn't do it by compromising on health care programs and education reform. Bobby…" he paused and shook his head. "He's a leader. He was put here to help people and that's what he does. He doesn't hide behind partisanship or budget deficits or polling data to justify not doing something; he helps people no matter what the cost to himself."

"You help people too," Donna said, rubbing his back. "You go about it differently but that doesn't make it any less real than what he does."

"Maybe. It'd be nice though," he sighed wistfully "to help people in that way, to be their voice. Not just some attack dog that the president lets out of his cage when someone needs to be bullied into doing what we want against their will."

"That is not what you are, Joshua Lyman," she told him sternly. "You're an advisor to the President of the United States, one of his closest advisors. You don't get that far by just showing your teeth once in awhile."

"Yeah," he agreed passively, not wanting to argue about this now. "I guess you're right."

Donna sensed he didn't feel comfortable pursuing the issue just then but she felt it was something they should discuss. When she was about to protest, she saw the digital clock blinking 2:55 pm. "Damn it!" she cried, getting up and going for her clothes. "I've got to pick up Emma in like a half an hour. I've got to start dinner soon, I've got to call Nicole about apartment hunting this weekend, I've got to call that wedding planner friend of Margaret's…" she rambled on while trying to get dressed.

"Donna, Donna, slow down," Josh went up to her and pulled her to stop so she could look at him. "This is what you're going to do: you're going to get dressed, very slowly and calmly like a sane person would normally do. I know that you're probably not familiar with how sane people behave but just try and pretend." He ignored the sarcastic roll of her eyes. "Then you'll start dinner while I pick Emma up from school. It'll be good for us; she and I will have some time to get reacquainted."

"Are you sure?" Donna said while catching her breath.

"Hey isn't this one of the many things that dads do, pick their kids up from school?" he smiled at her putting on some jeans.

"So novelty of being 'Daddy' hasn't worn off yet?" she asked him as she watched him dress.

"It has not. In fact I'm growing quite accustomed to it," he told her pulling on an old sweatshirt. "Now where's she gonna be?"

"She'll be waiting by the door for you with all the other kindergarteners. I usually just walk to get her if it's a nice day. She likes to pick up all the fallen leaves…"

"And give them names, yes I heard about that little quirk," he said, putting on an old pair of sneakers.

"It is not a quirk," Donna countered. "It is a manifestation of her unconscious need to be surrounded by familiarity that tells her mind that by naming the leaves, she'll be able to feel safe if she is in a strange environment during a fall season." Josh looked at her strangely. "What? I took psychology," she defended herself. He looked at her again. "And "The View" had this child shrink on the other day. It was interesting." Josh just shook his head and leaned onto the bed to kiss her. 

"Let's say," he said coyly, "that you and I meet up here in say, eight hours or so. How does that sound?"

Donna smiled demurely at him. "I could be persuaded." 

"Okay then. I'll see you in a bit." He leaned in for one more kiss and headed out the apartment into the crisp fall day, grabbing his sunglasses as he did. Indian summer had arrived in DC and Josh was going to be conscientious of it.

He headed down the street, grateful again that his apartment was in a decent school district. Of course, they probably weren't going to be there much longer. Donna had already started calling realtors in the area to set up appointments. They planned on starting a search for their new home at the end of November, barring any national emergencies. Donna said she saw some real estate ads she liked near Georgetown and even some places in Virginia. Josh let his mind rest on that thought for a minute. He'd done some serious thinking after talking with Bobby and he was wondering if perhaps, instead of focusing their house search near the Beltway, that they should maybe think of making a weekend trip to look at real estate in Connecticut. But that idea was in its most embryonic form. He hadn't discussed it with Donna or Leo or anyone yet. It was just a notion he was flirting with whenever he had a free minute to think. Of course, if he were honest with himself he'd admit that in the past week he seemed to be having a lot more free minutes.

Josh put it in the back of his mind as he approached Dwight D. Eisenhower Elementary School and stood near the safari of other parents. Josh had originally balked at the idea of Emma attending a school named after a Republican president but conceded when Donna pointed out she probably wouldn't be there that long anyway. 'Well at least it wasn't Nixon or Reagan,' he observed silently then shuddered at the thought. All thoughts of evil Republicans disappeared when he heard a bell ring and he saw his daughter emerge from the building, chatting with some other kids. Her hair was curled up and she was wearing a little blue shirt and pants combo. Her backpack hung from her shoulder while she swung her lunch bag back and forth. The only person he thought was even as remotely beautiful as her was her mother. Suddenly, Josh ached to have her near him.

"Emma!" he cupped his hands and shouted towards her direction. The girl looked up at the sound of her name and even Josh could see from his distance her blue eyes lighting up when she spotted him, waving his arms at her.

"Daddy!" she cried, running for him full steam, abandoning her conversation. She zigzagged through the throngs of people until she finally reached Josh. He gratefully scooped her into his arms and held her tight to him, breathing in the scent of her baby shampoo and the peppermint smell that always seemed to follow her. Josh realized then just how crazy he was for this girl when he found he could identify her by smell alone.

"Daddy!" She said again, a bit more subdued as she cuddled into him. "You're really, really here? I'm not having a nice dream again?" she asked fearfully.

"I am really, really here," he assured Emma, cradling her head against him. "Oh I missed you so much, kiddo. I didn't even know how much I missed you 'til I saw you."

"I know how much I missed you. I missed you," she started pulling back from him a bit and spreading her arms apart, "this much!"

"Only that much?" Josh laughed. "I thought you'd miss so much it'd be as big as your school."

"I can't miss you that much, Daddy," she corrected him.

"And why's that?"

Emma rolled her eyes and shook her head, looking so much like Donna it almost scared him. "Because my arms aren't that big, silly," she stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.   

"No they aren't," Josh agreed, kissing her cheek and setting her down. "So how was school…?"

"Emma Wilder!" a voice called out. Upon her move to DC, papers had also been filed to legally change Emma's last name to that of her mother's. Within a couple more years, Emma would probably be getting another name change when they started Josh's adoption proceedings. Until then, they kept using Wilder so Emma wouldn't get confused. The woman that voice belonged to walked up to them.

"Emma who is this that you're talking to?" she asked with mild caution in her voice.

"This is my daddy, Mrs. Reilly," Emma responded taking Josh's hand. "He came home and picked me up today. And don't worry, I already asked. He's not a nice dream, he's a real person."

"Ah," Mrs. Reily breathed, relief evident in her voice. "Mr. Lyman, I presume?" she said extending her hand to him.

"How do you do," he shook her hand. "Your Emma's teacher?"

"Yes I am. Barbara Reilly. Which reminds me," she looked down at Emma. "Did you forget something in class today, Emma?"

Emma gasped out loud. "My drawing from art time!" she squealed. "I left it in my cubby instead of putting it on the table so Harry wouldn't ruin it like he did to Laura's."

"Well why don't the three of us go back to class and get it real quick," Mrs. Reilly offered. She led them back into the building and down the hallway until they reached the classroom. It was brightly colored with pictures and posters everywhere, various mats and rugs on the floor, toys in one corner with books in another, a series of wooden cubbyholes against one wall, and a collection of miniature tables and chairs in the center of the room. 

"Wow, this is a nice set-up you've got, Em," Josh said looking around. "Much better than what I had. We had…blocks I think. Maybe some books."

"Emma why don't you go get your picture," Mrs. Reilly suggested, abruptly cutting off Josh's kindergarten reflections. "And then, do you think you could read by yourself for a few minutes? I need to talk to your daddy about some grown-up things." 

"Okay." Emma scampered off to get her drawing, and then went over to the bookshelf, pulled out a book, and sat quietly on the floor.

"Please, have a seat," Mrs. Reilly pointed to a set of adult sized chairs near her desk, within view of Emma. "Was your trip successful?" she asked politely as she gave him a once over with her eyes.

"We'll know on November sixth," he answered. "Not to be rude or anything but why am I sitting here with you? Not that I'd need a reason to be sitting with you, you seem like a nice enough person, attractive. Not that I would date you and that's not because I find you unattractive, it' just I'm engaged. I'm sure you've got 'em banging down your door…" he stumbled, the conversation getting away from him

"I haven't been on a date in twelve years," she responded plainly. "And even if I reconsidered, you wouldn't be hearing from me, I guarantee it."

"Okay," he swallowed, thinking he'd rather be lectured by Leo than sit through a conversation with this woman.

"What I'd like to discuss with you," she continued, "is Emma's progress thus far. I've already spoken to your…her mother and I have some concerns I'd like to repeat to you."

"Concerns? What kind of concerns?" Josh asked worriedly.

"Emma has, in her four years to the best of my knowledge, been abandoned by her biological father," she started softly, acutely aware of Emma's presence in the room. "She had her great-grandmother replace her mother as her primary caregiver in infancy. She lived hundreds of miles away from her mother at a critical time in her life. Her mother nearly died no more than three months ago and the only reason she survived is because Emma had to endure surgery in order to donate bone marrow to her. You have to understand, Mr. Lyman, those are situations that by themselves could all emotionally paralyze people four times Emma's age."

"Have there been any signs that anything's wrong?" he asked fearfully, praying his daughter would be spared trauma of that magnitude.

She paused for a beat. "Emma is happy, responsive, intelligent, and thoroughly delightful when myself and my aides do activities with the class," she began. "She interacts with the other children well and has already made a few friends." She smiled over at the little girl who was still too engrossed in her book to notice anyone.

"Than what's the problem?" 

"When we let the children play by themselves, Emma more often than not chooses to play quietly by herself rather than with the others. She'll read a book or draw a picture and does not often participate with her friends, even though the always offer to let her. Now this is probably just an adjustment phase that Emma's going through, the changing to a different class and grade without the familiar faces she's used to. But considering all she's been through, this is something that we need to keep an eye on."

"How do you mean?" he questioned, looking back at Emma. 

"Well you and her mother should be looking for signs of anti-socialism at home," Mrs. Reilly advised. "Now since she's surrounded by family at home, the signs are going to be much more subtle than they would be here. If she's more clinging to either of you, if she doesn't talk as much as normal several days in row, if she likes playing indoors more than outdoors on nice days, things like this." She paused and looked at him sympathetically. She remembered the Rosslyn incident a few years prior and she knew that this must be hard for him to hear. "Mr. Lyman, I'm not saying these things to frighten you or Ms. Moss. I simply want to ensure that Emma will be as happy as she so obviously is today six months from now. It probably is just an adjustment that Emma will get used to," she added trying to convince him.

"Okay," Josh replied, slightly calmed by her predictions. "Is there anything else?"

"Not at the moment," she said standing, "although I would like to schedule some time with you and Ms. Moss when it's convenient for you both."

"Of course. And thank you for your help," he said standing. "Emma, it's time to go home."

"Okay Daddy," she said standing up and putting the book back where she'd gotten it. She picked up her things and headed over to Josh. "Bye-bye Mrs. Reilly." 

"I'll see you tomorrow, Emma," the teacher replied showing them out. "Don't forget about show and tell. Good-bye Mr. Lyman."

"Mrs. Reilly," he nodded to her and led Emma out the room. They left the building hand in hand, enjoying the autumn air.

"Emma?" he asked her when they were halfway home. "Can I ask you something?"

"Uh-huh."

"Do you like living here in Washington," he started, "or would you like to live back home?"

Emma crinkled her face in concentration. "But I do live at home. I live with you and Mommy," she thought out loud. "And home is where my heart is and since I love you two the most, my home has to be were you are. Right?"

That comment may have warmed his heart but it didn't answer his question. "But are you happy here, at school I mean? Because you have to tell us if you aren't," he informed her. He watched her pause for a minute and bit her thumbnail, an action she only did when she was uncomfortable. He pulled her over to a nearby bench and sat her down. "Emma? Did something happen at your school that Mrs. Reilly doesn't know about?"

Emma looked at him carefully for a second before speaking. "Some of the kids," she started haltingly, "some of them say bad things about you at recess when Mrs. Reilly isn't around us."

"What do they say?"

"They say that their mommies and daddies say that you ruin people's lives at your job and that you're a bad man." She looked at him with teary eyes. "But I tell them you're not a bad man and they don't believe me and they call me names. And I really try hard to make them listen but they don't. Why do they say that about you? You're not bad! You help people, Mommy said so and Mommy doesn't lie me, at least about big stuff. And I even asked Uncle T.J. when he called the other day 'cuz I know he doesn't like you and even he said you were a good person, just stupid and…" she would have rambled on further but Josh picked her up and placed her on his lap, hugging her tight.

He didn't say anything for awhile, just comforted his daughter in his arms. Finally, he said, "Some people don't think I help other people. They think the things I believe in, the people I work with believe in, and that Mommy believes in are wrong. And, you know what, they're allowed to think that because we live in America and Americans are allowed to disagree with each other. Sometimes, they say mean things about me and a lot of other people listen to them. There's nothing I can do about that. And I am so sorry that the other kids said mean things to you." He kissed her head. "You just have to remember it's not your job to make other people like me. It's okay if some people don't like me. What isn’t okay is you getting teased for it. You have to tell grown-ups when the other kids hurt your feelings, okay? Promise me you'll tell an adult if someone hurts you in anyway."

"I promise Daddy," she vowed

"Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yep. It's okay if other people don't like you. They just don't know what they're talking about and they're monkey heads." Her eyes lit up for a second. "Can I call them monkey heads?"

"Absolutely not," Josh ordered. "It is not okay to say mean things to people."

"But they say them to me."

"And it hurts your feelings when they do right? Do you want other people to have hurt feelings?"

"No," she admitted grudgingly. 

"Okay then." He hugged her again and then put her down. "Let's head home. I think Mommy's going to make tuna salad surprise for dinner tonight."

"Uck!" Emma shouted. "That taste like glue! Can't we have something good? Like…some steak with ketchup and French fries?"

Josh's mouth was watering at the thought but he didn’t think it was a good idea to cross Donna when it came to feeding anyone. “I’ll make you a deal. You eat Mommy’s meal tonight and we’ll get ice cream this weekend.” 

They arrived home then and ate their meal with Nicole and Donna, although Nicole could sense an undercurrent of negative emotion between Josh and her sister. Later, when everyone was settled in bed, Josh brought up the matter of Emma with Donna.

“Why didn’t you tell me about what her teacher said to you?” he asked accusingly as she was putting moisturizer on her hands. 

She looked up at him, surprised. “Mrs. Reilly talked to you today?”

“Yeah,” he said, going over to his side of the bed. “She said she was worried about any emotional trauma that Emma might be susceptible to considering all she’s been through. Is that what she told you?”

“More or less,” she nodded, putting the lotion down.

“And the reason you felt I shouldn’t know about this was…” Josh asked wanting her to feel in the blank.

“She said she didn’t think it would turn into anything serious but that we should be careful of it, that’s all,” Donna explained. “I didn’t think with the campaign that you’d…”

“No!” Josh interrupted her angrily. “No, do not play that card with me, Donna. She is my daughter, no matter where I am or what I’m doing I have a right to know if something is wrong.”

“But nothing is wrong, why are you getting so angry?” Donna questioned, getting out bed and going near him.

“Because you don’t get to decide what’s serious or not by yourself anymore,” he told her emphatically. “There are two parents in her life now and we have to do this together. That means when one of us, oh I don’t know, hears that Emma’s teacher has concerns about her emotional well-being, they get the other one on the phone as soon as possible, not let them hear about it a week later.”

“Well maybe if you had been there with me we wouldn’t be having this problem,” she countered, getting angry with him.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“It means,” she informed him, moving away, “that I’ve been doing this by myself for almost a month. I’ve been here everyday for her, taking care of her, this apartment, and myself while you’ve been traveling across the country having a crisis of conscious.”

“You think I wanted to be away?!” he cried out, careful to keep his voice hushed. “You think I wanted to be away from you and Emma? You think I had a choice in that?”

“I know you didn’t have a choice,” she sighed. “I know I’m being irrational and unfair to you right now but I can’t help it if that’s what I feel! I know it was wrong to keep that from you but I just…” she paused racking her hands through her hair. “Do you have any idea what it’s like to have everything you've ever wanted happen for you all at once?" she asked him quietly, sitting on the bed. "I have you, I have my daughter, I have my family and friends around me, I'm healthy…" she laughed humorlessly, not even looking at him anymore."I just keep expecting the bottom to drop out from under me. But if I can control something, if I could handle something by myself, maybe I'd deserve all of this. Does that sound strange?" she asked quietly.

Josh went over to her and pulled her into his arms. He let her lean against his shoulder and cry her fears and frustrations. He murmured soft words of encouragement to her, stroking his hands up and down her back. He kissed her shoulders and tried to will the pain out of her soul.

After a few minutes she pulled back to look at him. "I'm so sorry," Donna whispered remorsefully. "I should have told about Emma as soon as I found out. I promise, nothing like this will ever happen again."

"It better not," he ordered gently. "Emma may not be mine legally but I deserve to know what's going in her life. Don't protect me from my daughter; she needs me to protect her not the other way around.”  He brushed some hair away from her face. "But I do understand why you did it. It's okay now." Josh hugged her to him as he fell back against the pillows. He leaned over to flick the lights off and thought that things were getting to be too much for Donna here in the city. Perhaps he should mention his idea to her now. "Donna?"

"Yeah?" she said quietly.

He took a deep breath and looked at her in the dark. "I don’t want us to live in the district after this term, I want us to move to Connecticut."

"You want us to live in Connecticut? Why?" she asked curiously, searching his eyes for something.

He took another deep breath and thought, 'it's now or never.’  "Because I want to be President someday."  


	6. Interlude

**At Last**

**by:** Kelley 

**Headers:** See the Prologue  


* * *

**_ The Rose Garden: Present Day _ **

“Marriage is a sacred unity that should not be entered into lightly,” the minister stated seriously to the group around him. The bride and groom were gazing into each other's eyes, hands grasping one another as they listened to the minister's words. “Doubts and objections serve only to crush the holy bond of husband and wife. Therefore, if there any objections to the marriage of this man to this woman speak now or forever hold your piece.” Not surprisingly, everyone in attendance remained silent.  “Very well. May we now have the rings?” The groom didn't even turn to his best man; he was so engrossed in the woman before him. The best man, on the other hand, reached into his pockets and frowned. The groom's eyes got wider after a minute when he realized what was happening.

“Give me the rings,” he whispered nervously, keeping a frozen smile on his face for the cameras that were snapping pictures.

“Hold…hold on a sec,” the best man tried to stall casually, still smiling, as he patted down his pockets.

“Sam!” the groom hissed, getting scared but keeping the grin on his face. “Where the hell are they?”

He began searching the linings of his jackets. “I…I put them here this morning,” he frantically replied, glancing into the crowd to try to keep up appearances. But the crowd had started to pick up on what was happening and murmurs began to circulate through the crowd. The bride started to panic as well.

“You lost the rings?” she whispered astounded to the best man.

“No!” he declared adamantly, his smiling slipping from his face. “No I did not lose the rings! I just…just…have no idea where the hell they are. Oh God!” he cried, hiding his face in shame.

The groom turned fully to him, giving up all pretenses of control even for the print media at the event, and said, “You better figure out where the hell they are. Damn it, I knew I should have given this responsibility to someone else.”

“Who would you have given it to?” the bride asked curiously, more amused by the situation than angered by it.

“A chicken with its head cut off could have done this better than him!” the groom pronounced frustrated.   

“Excuse me?” a little voice asked.

“When was the last time you remember having them?” the maid of honor asked calmly, trying to take control.

Sam thought for a second. “Right before I came down here. I was in the restroom making a final check and I know I had them then!”

“Excuse me,” the voice again, louder this time.

“Could they fallen out of your pocket when you were walking down?” the minister offered. The crowd was now openly talking out loud, some worriedly and some finding humor in the situation. “That happens sometimes. I remember this one Greek wedding I did, the rings somehow ended up in the baklava…” he began to reminisce.

“No, they were still in the box. I would have noticed.”

“Well given your track record for not noticing small details, such as rings, that statement doesn't’ really inspire a whole lot of confidence,” the groom shot running a hand through his hair.

“Look I did the best that I could under the circumstances!” the best man whispered angrily. "If you had waited a few more weeks, giving me some more time, I could have prepared better for this, and I might not have been so nervous I forgot where the hell I put the rings!”

“It’s not my fault we had to move up the date!” the groom countered, still whispering, getting in the face of his best man.

“No it’s the fault of the bartender who got you so hammered you forgot how to put a condom on!" He turned to the crowd. "Which, by the way, is the real reason you have the armed federal agents surrounding the perimeter," he told them.

A collective gasp rose up from the crowd once again, this time not in a good way. Even thought they hadn’t heard the previous comment, they could tell something was up. The groom had to be held back from attacking the best man by the bridesmaids, the bride was blushing furiously, the groomsmen were still hung over from the bachelor party the night before, half the groom's family had refused to show up based on the fact he was marrying outside of the religion, and the minister looked like he was going to faint. The wedding had gone from social event of the season to a bad Jerry Springer episode, all in the span of two minutes. In the chaos, the little voice that had been beckoning to them earlier spoke again.

“Hey!” it finally shouted to entire crowd, hushing them up. "Cool," she said, admiring her handiwork. 

The groom took a deep breath to calm himself down and looked down at the source. “Emma, what is it? We're kind of having a little bit of a crisis here at the moment, so if you have to go to the bathroom, just show a little self-control for the time being.” 

"I don't have to go. I went this morning. Unlike some people…" she hinted eyeing Sam, who was now reduced to being beat up by a five year-old.

"Then what is it?"

“I have the rings,” she said sweetly. The wedding party looked at her stunned as she pulled the rings out of the little pocket in her dress. The best man sent up a prayer of thanks to the heavens and the crowd quieted to watch the exchange.

“Sweetie how did you get these?” the bride asked as her fiancée reached for them quickly, as if they'd disappear if he didn't get to them fast enough.

“I got them out of his pocket,” Emma pointed to the best man, “when he was in the bathroom. It was actually pretty easy. By the way,” she said to him, "I liked your version of 'What's Love Got to Do with It'. I didn't know grown men sang in bathrooms stalls, especially White House ones."

“Emma Antonia, why did you this?” the groom asked her sternly.

“Because someone told me to.”

“What kind of moronic, sadistic individual would do this to a guy on his wedding day?” he wondered out loud.

“The kind who’s on the top of the list of the Constitutional Order of Succession,” a voice boomed from the crowd. The groom turned slowly to find Jed Bartlet grinning evilly at him. “Just a little joke to liven up the day,” he commented casually. 

“A…a very funny one, sir,” he managed to get out.

“Yes I thought so myself. And thank you, my dear," he said to Emma. "Job well done, Emma. Now don’t you have some other business to attend to?” he cocked his head towards the bride who was trying to control her laughter.

“Of course, sir” he turned back to his almost-wife and took her hands in his own again, giving her a smile. Father?” he said turning back to the minister. The minister’s face was bright red and he looked like he needed a drink. “Father? The ring exchange?” he urged.

“Oh yes, terribly sorry,” he stammered. “Not something you see at every wedding.” He opened the Bible again and took a breath to compose himself. “Very well then.” He turned to the groom. “Please repeat after me. I…”


	7. At Last 5

**At Last**

**by:** Kelley 

**Headers:** See the Prologue  


* * *

**_ The White House Residence: Christmas Eve, 2002 _ **

"Wow, look at this place," Donna gasped in wonder as she gazed around the room. Christmas had certainly arrived at the White House. Decorations hung from everything and anything that could stand still. Wreaths, tinsel, garlands of every kind hung from the walls. Red candles burned brightly on the mantles and table tops as Frank Sinatra's "I'll Be Home for Christmas" played from the speakers. People were milling about everywhere; family, friends, staffers, Congressmen and women, some just talking about political affairs, others singing along or reminiscing with one another. And the center piece of it all was the magnificent tree that stood regally near the windows. Elegant ornaments as well as homemade ones donated from classrooms all over the area hung from the branches with the glorious silver star perched high atop it. It was truly a sight to behold.

"I know, they clean up nice here," Josh joked as he handed his coat to a porter and helped Donna out of hers. She in turn got Emma out her jacket. "So Em, what do you think?" he asked the little girl. "Pretty nice setup, huh?"

"This is awesome!" she cried. "It's so pretty here. How come it can't look like this all year?"

"Because if it did," Donna explained as she brushed some stray lint of the girl's velvet green party dress, "then it wouldn't be as special, would it?"

"Who are all these people?" Emma asked, moving on to the next topic.

"Some of them are friends of the President and his family," Josh said to her. "Some of them work for him, like Sam and CJ over there," he pointed them out, "and some of them work in Congress."

Emma scrunched up her face. "But I thought you said most people in Congress were small minded idiots, Daddy," she stated, conveniently in earshot of some of those small minded idiots, who turned to look at them curiously.

"Daddy was just kidding, sweetheart," Donna quickly recovered, lightly placing her hand over the child's mouth to ward off any other unwanted comments. "Good evening, Mr. Speaker. Congratulations on your victory, it's a pleasure to see you again. Isn't it, Joshua?" she nudged him with her elbow.

"Always a pleasure, Mr. Speaker," Josh forced out to the Southern Republicans standing in front of him. "If you'll please excuse us, we have to mingle." He steered his family away from the hostile group. "God I hate that guy," Josh said under his breath so not to let Emma onto any more tidbits of embarrassing gossip. "I wish we could have gotten rid of him this year."

"Well what would you have rather had?" Donna questioned. "The Speaker of the House, voted out of office or yourself, cleaning out your office. Because you know what would have happened if you had done what you and Toby wanted to do."

"Yes, yes I know." Josh admitted grudgingly. "The President would have lost if we hadn't done what Mark wanted. We'd all be looking for new jobs if we hadn't done what Mark wanted. The world would've ended if we hadn't done what Mark Sampson wanted. And believe me, he doesn't let us forget it either."

 They finally arrived at more friendly territory, meaning CJ and Sam. "Hey guys, merry Christmas to you my Christian friends." They exchanged pleasantries for a moment and of course, CJ and Sam both fawned over Emma for a little while. "Is Toby coming tonight?"

Sam and CJ exchanged amused looks. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Sam said mysteriously.

"Where is he?" Donna asked, keeping her hands firmly on Emma's shoulders to keep her in one place.

"He went," CJ paused dramatically, "on a vacation."

Josh and Donna stood looking at her with gaping mouths. "You're right," Josh finally spoke. "I don't believe you."

Sam held up his hand as if swearing under oath. "Swear to God, he said he was heading out West for the holidays and excluding a national emergency, we wouldn't hear from him until January 1."

"Did he say where he was going?" Donna asked.

"Nope, just that he going out West. He could be as far as China by now," Sam hypothesized. 

"Though the image of Toby Ziegler among a partially Communist state gives one food for thought," Josh added.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," Emma whined suddenly. "Can I have some food please?"

"May you have some food," Donna corrected her. "And yes you may, let's go get you a plate. Does anyone want anything?" she asked the group. They said no and Donna led Emma over towards the massive spread of food at the other end of the table.

"I'm so glad you guys decided to stay in town for Christmas," CJ said to Josh after Donna left. "Her family didn't mind?"

"Not really," Josh said. "I mean, we went to Wisconsin for Thanksgiving and Mena came out for Emma's birthday two weeks ago. T.J. sent over his gifts already so we weren't really missing much."

"What about Nicole?" Sam asked. "Have you guys seen her a lot since she moved out?"

"Oh yeah. Nicole takes Emma somewhere every Saturday and we usually go out to dinner. She actually went back to Seattle to visit some friends of hers."

"And how about you?" CJ asked with a smile. "How are you handling your first holiday season of fatherhood?"

"Pretty well, thank you very much Claudia Jean," he replied. "The tree is set up, the menorah was lit, we did Mass, we did temple, we hung the stockings by the chimney with care, we spun the draddle a few times, we sang every holiday song known to man, and Emma has received more gifts this year than I received throughout my entire childhood. All in all, I say it was a success."

"What was a success?" Donna asked as she rejoined them, minus Emma.

"Our first holidays together," Josh told her. "Where's the child?"

"Playing in oncoming traffic," she quipped, handing him a glass of eggnog. "She's playing with some of the other kids."

"Are any of them Republican?"

"Yes Joshua, she's discussing social security funding and tax exemptions with a fellow five year-old who happens to be a member of the Republican Party."

"You see, you think you're cute when you do the sarcastic, know-it-all thing with me but you're really not."

"Yes I am," she countered before placing a kiss on his lips.

"Okay, so I need to go get drunk right now," CJ moaned, only half kidding. Sam followed her with a smile to the happy couple.

"Man if she can't stand to see us kissing that much, I wonder how she's gonna get through the wedding," Josh deadpanned.

Donna hid her head into his shoulder and started moaning. "No, no, no! Please refrain from using the 'W' word around me right now."

"Ah," Josh said knowingly, rubbing her back. "I take it Marcy, the wedding planner from hell, is still causing you grief."

"I swear that woman was put on this earth to drive me insane," Donna complained. "If it isn't the flowers, it's the cake. If it isn't the invitations, it's the music. If it isn't the ceremony, it's the reception. If it isn't my dress, it's the bridesmaid's dresses. And this wedding is still nine months away; I don't how long I can keep myself from strangling her."

"Well, sounds like a certain bride-to-be is experiencing the joy that is planning a wedding," a voice from behind them proclaimed. Josh and Donna turned to find the President and First Lady standing before them, arm in arm. "Believe me, Donna, I know your pain well," Abbey continued to her, patting her shoulder. "Every bride does, no matter when she got married. It's not easy for any of us, especially since we have to deal with the actual planning without any help from our significant others," she said, eyeing Josh and her husband who both squirmed uncomfortably under her probing stare. The President then cleared his throat sharply.

"Merry Christmas, Donnatella," he said fatherly, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "You look especially lovely this evening."

"Thank you, sir," she said, her cheeks blushing slightly at the President's compliment of her simple sleeveless, red silk, full-length cocktail dress. "Merry Christmas to you as well."

"Thank you," he answered. "Josh, it's good to see you again." He told him, shaking his hand.

"You just saw me this morning, sir, at staff meeting," Josh said confused.

"Well there's press here Josh. I don't want them to think I kept my deputy C.o.S away from his family on Christmas Eve, now do I?" he scolded lightly. The President laughed at Josh's discomfort. "It's Christmas, man, you can lighten up a little tonight. Kiss your future wife, play with your daughter." He looked around them. "Speaking of which, where is the little princess? She came tonight right?" he asked worriedly.

"Of course, sir, she's just playing with some of the other children," Donna informed him.

"None of them are Republican right?" Jed asked seriously. "We don't want her confused at a young age."

"That's exactly what I said," Josh agreed, turning to Donna. "And you think it's just me being me. See even the President of the United States doesn't want our daughter interacting with future Republicans."

"Well that's because your both jackasses," Abbey pointed out good-naturedly. "My goodness, Jed," she shook her head at her husband. "You know you can't spend all of your free time reading stories and playing 'Signing of the Declaration of Independence' with the child."

"And why the hell not?" her husband argued.

"Because her parents might have a problem with you moving their daughter into the White House," she said, gesturing to Josh and Donna.

"Nah, I'm the President. I outrank them in these situations," he winked at them. "So what did she think of her first White House Christmas?"

"She loved the decorations, sir," Josh told them. "I think she was wondering why our place couldn't look like this."

Donna took a sip of her eggnog. "Maybe one day it will," she commented softly.

"What was that, Donna?" the President asked her.

"Nothing, sir," Josh hastily replied. He gave Donna a swift look, silently telling her they'd discuss it later. When Josh had first brought up his political ambitions with her a few months ago, she'd been less than receptive about the idea. They'd argued back and forth about it ever since, neither making much headway. But they had time to make their decisions, it wasn't as if they were going anywhere for four more years.

"I'm going to the powder room," Abbey said, breaking the stallmate. "Donna, would you care to join me?" 

"Yes, ma'am," Donna said, handing Josh her drink. She squeezed his free hand as she did so to tell him she wasn't angry with him and left to follow the First Lady, leaving the men alone.

"So how have you been feeling, Donna?" she asked conversationally. 

"Very well, thank you, ma'am," she replied as they weaved their way through the crowd, occasionally stopping so Abbey could greet someone. The place was packed by then, with contributors and campaign volunteers. Finally, they reached Abbey's private powder room. She set about touching up her make-up while Donna did a quick check to make sure her hairspray was living up to it's eight-hour promise.

"Has your doctor said anything to you lately?" Abbey continued while applying mascara.

"Nothing important. My cell count is perfectly normal, my organs are functioning precisely as they should, and other than the exhaustion of trying to keep up with a five year-old, I'm wonderful." Donna sighed softly. "I just wish I could find time to get back to work."

Abbey looked at her astounded. "You actually miss all this? The break-neck pace, the long hours, the feeling of never getting anything done?"

"The closeness with my fellow workers, the thrill of victory, the knowledge that I help people in some small way," Donna corrected. "That, I miss very much. But on the flip side, if I was working here…"

"You wouldn't be able to spend as much time with Emma," Abbey finished for her. "I can understand that, even as a devout feminist. Whenever I was on call when the girls were young, I'd always panic when I was paged, certain that something had happened to one of them."

"Do you find it gets easier with age, if you don’t mind me asking ma'am?" Donna asked as she sat down on the chaise opposite the mirror so the First Lady could still look at her as she applied the necessary make-up.

"No, it's always hard no matter how old they get or you get," Abbey sighed putting on some light blush. "But that's what makes it worth it. That no matter what difficulties you have in life, you're children are always there for you and vice-versa. There's a different that exists between mother and child that no one can explain or break. They're…"

"Our dreams," Donna cut in. "Our dreams for ourselves, for our future. Anything great we ever dreamed up in our lives, our children are the combination of all of them. Hopes, desires, even our greatest fears, children embody all of them for their parents." Donna looked into the mirror to find Abbey smiling at her. "What is it?"

"You should write a column," the First Lady suggested. "For a magazine or something. All those things you just said, it took me more than thirty years to figure it all out and you summed it up in a few sentences. Now if only public speakers like my husband could take their cues from you."

Donna smiled wistfully. "I've always loved to write," she said softly.

"I know some people. I could make some calls if you're serious. Plus it would allow you to work from home, so you could be with Emma more and any other spawns of Josh that decide to make an appearance." She looked at her curiously as Donna shifted uncomfortably. "Are you two going to have more children?"

"We'd like to," Donna said blushing slightly. "I actually talked to Dr. Flynn about that the other day. He said that while my disease probably won't resurface, it can make conceiving difficult for some people. And I'm not even sure what our future plans are yet so…"

"Is that what you and Josh are fighting about?" Abbey asked bluntly as she retouched her lipstick.

"How'd you know we were fighting ma'am?"

"I saw that look he gave you out there. Jed used to give me those looks when we first married after I said something he found displeasing. It took him all of two weeks to figure out that nothing was going to stop that so he just gave up eventually." She blotted her lips and turned to face Donna. "But back to you, my dear. What's troubling you exactly?"

Donna looked at her carefully, trying to figure out how to ask her question. "Was it worth it, ma'am?" she asked seriously. "Was giving up your privacy, your job, your life, worth fulfilling one of your husband's dreams?"

"Well it wasn't just Jed's dream, it was mine too," Abbey told her, going to sit with her. "Sure, there are parts of this that I hate. I hate my daughters and I being watched by armed guards all day, everyday. I hate that sometimes I have to keep my mouth shut when all I want is to shout from the rooftops. I hate having to pack up and travel on a whim because some idiot Congressmen needs a picture with the President and we need the House back. And I really hate having to be nice to everyone all time on camera. But," she offered Donna a crooked smile, "I know he couldn't have gotten here without me. And that's not ego or anything like that. I know how much he loves me and how much needs me. He wouldn't be able to do this without me and this is what he was born to do. And I know in my heart, if I asked him to, he'd give all this up and live a quiet life on our farm with me." She reached for Donna's hand and gave it a squeeze. "It's worth it because I love him. And that's all the reason I needed."

"Even if you weren't sure that you could handle it? That you weren't sure it was the right life for your children?" Donna asked timidly.

"Donna I'm still not a hundred percent sure I can handle it for another four years," the First Lady answered honestly. "And with the President's illness, I’m even less sure. But a piece of him would die if he couldn't do this. And subsequently, a piece me would die. So I just grin and bear it on the bad days because even one good day here outweighs every bad one. Does that answer your question?" 

"I think so," Donna nodded. "For now it least." 

"Well if I can just add my two-cents," Abbey said with a smile. "I think Josh would make an excellent President someday. And don't worry, for once, my lips are sealed." She patted Donna's knee affectionately. "Let's get back to this insanity." The two women got up from the chaise slowly. Donna noticed Abbey massaging her forehead briefly.

"Are you all right, ma'am?" she worriedly. 

"Oh yes, just a little headache," she assured Donna. "This happens after trying to remember the names of people you've never met and would never wish to meet." She shook it off and smiled. "What I really want to do is go out there and find my middle daughter and her new beau."

"Ellie's seeing someone new?" Donna asked politely as she and Abbey walked back into the party.

"Yes a young man she met when she spent Thanksgiving in Mexico," Abbey explained. "She coerced her agents into not telling us who he is and you can imagine the nervous breakdown this is causing my husband."

Donna grinned knowingly. "I already feel sorry for the first boy that Emma brings home for us to meet. Josh is going to eat him for lunch."

Abbey laughed along with her. "Speaking of eating, remind me to tell you sometime about the meeting Jed and I had with Elizabeth and her first boyfriend. I think that there are still pasta stains from the bowl he threw at the poor boy at the restaurant where we had dinner. CJ!" she declared happily, going over to the Press Secretary. "You look divine tonight. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, ma'am," CJ bent down slightly to hug Abbey.

"Listen have you seen Ellie anywhere tonight? She should have been here by now. Donna and I want to meet this new boyfriend of hers while someone distracts Jed," she told CJ, scanning the room.

CJ looked at Donna and burst out laughing. Donna and Abbey looked at her, mystified. "Are you okay, CJ?" Donna asked.

CJ got herself somewhat under control. "You mean you didn't tell her yet?" CJ asked, looking at Donna and motioning to Abbey.

"Tell her what? I have no clue what you're talking about," Donna replied.

CJ looked at her with wide eyes. "You mean you don't know either?" she asked Donna, shocked. When Donna shook her head, CJ burst into another round of laughter.

"Claudia Jean, how much eggnog have you had tonight?" Abbey asked sternly.

"I am stone-cold sober for once, ma'am," she grinned, raising her glass. "And I think Ellie and her boyfriend are by the tree with Charlie and Zoey."

"Did I hear the words, 'Ellie' and 'boyfriend' in the same sentence?" the President asked, with Leo, Sam, and Josh trailing unenthusiastically behind him. Josh immediately latched onto to Donna's side, smiling at her. 

"Yes, sir, they're over by the tree," CJ informed him, still grinning.

"Well, the fun for me finally begins," Jed said, rubbing his hands together. "Please join me and beautiful wife, my friends, as I take down yet another of my daughter's would-be suitors." They all headed over the Christmas tree.

"So what was he lecturing you on while I was gone?" Donna asked intuitively.

Josh groaned lightly at the memory. "A history of mistletoe. I was seriously considering jumping him at one point so the Secret Service would have to physically remove him from me."

Donna giggled quietly. "Have you checked on Emma at all?"

"Yes, she was having a wonderful time doing something with the other kids that the adults could apparently have no knowledge of," Josh said, nuzzling her neck a little. "So I was thinking, when we got home and before Santa comes to visit," he said sexily," I could unwrap my Christmas gift."

"That depends on one thing," Donna said passively.

"And that is?"

"Do I get to unwrap mine?" she grinned at him. He gave her a full watt, dimple-filled grin and leaned in to give her a quick but passionate kiss.

"Urghh," CJ breathed as they broke apart. "Can you guys like not make out every five seconds or would it be too hard?"

"Jealous much, CJ?" Josh shot out.

"Horney much, Joshua?" Leo interjected, knowing it would horrify his deputy. Sure enough, there faces both turned the color of crimson and the group laughed at Josh and Donna's joint embarrassment until they reached the tree.

"Now where the hell are they?" Jed asked impatiently. "I've been waiting for this moment for a week now; I do not want to delay my satisfaction any longer." He looked around the crowded area while everyone else just stood around him. "First person who spots 'em doesn't have to listen me go over the distinctions of the different types of holly," he added while still gazing. At once, everyone else in the group began looking around in earnest with Sam finally being victorious.

"There, there, over there!" Sam said, practically bouncing like a child. "I saw them first, I get to miss a lecture."

"Well you get to miss that lecture, Samuel," Jed replied. "But don't worry, I've got a special one for you just in mind." 

"Looking forward to it, sir," Sam sighed defeated. But the President wasn't paying attention to him, he and Abbey were making their way towards Ellie. She was obviously talking with her boyfriend but he was obscured from Jed's view for the moment. Zoey and Charlie were with the couple and the foursome seemed to be having a pleasant time for the moment. Until Jed reached them.

"Eleanor, it's so good to see you sweetie," Jed said just before he got to there. "And who's your friend…?" he trailed  off as he got a look at the young man. "I know you, don't I?" he said to him.

"Yes," Abbey agreed with her husband, looking at the handsome, tall, brown-haired boy who had his arm around her daughter's waist. "Aren't you…?" 

"T.J.?" Donna gasped from behind them.

"Hey, Bella," he went over to his shocked sister and hugged her. He stepped back and threw his arms up. "Surprise!"

"To say they least," Josh commented, looking from him to Ellie. "How you been, T.J.?" holding out a hand.

"Josh," T.J. nodded curtly at him before turning back to the First Couple. "Mr. President, Dr. Bartlet, it's wonderful to see you again. I'm T.J. Moss, Donna's younger brother. And Ellie's…" he let that statement hang there as he smiled at her.

"Hi Mom, hi Dad," she said hugging her parents. "It's so good to see you again. I've missed you both so much."

"As have we," Abbey told her, having somewhat recovered from her shock. She looked at the happy, young couple again. "Well this was certainly unexpected."

"I'll say," Donna added, a little hurt that her brother hadn't told her of this latest development in his life. "Why didn't you say anything about…?" she gestured to the two of them. 

"Told you so," Sam whispered to Leo as the older man slipped him a twenty. 

"It was really sudden, Donna," Ellie answered for him. "We met in Mexico last month, we exchanged numbers, and we though that'd be the end. But we just missed each other so much that…" she smiled lovingly at T.J..

"I flow out to see her in Baltimore two weeks ago," he finished. "We've been together all time ever since."

"All the time?" the President questioned giving T.J. a death glare.

The young man swallowed suddenly. "Well, of course not 'all' the time. I mean obviously we're going to have times not together," he stuttered. He was saved when Charlie and Zoey, who had left the group upon the President's arrival, rejoined them.

"You guys have to come see this, it's the cutest thing," Zoey gushed as the directed everyone back to the front. A large group was gathered around in front of the fireplace and they nosed their way through to the front. A makeshift curtain had been set up and a cd played set on a table. Someone popped a cd into the stereo and stepped back.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the young teenage girl said to the crowd, "may I proudly present, 'The Bipartisan Guild of America'." She stepped aside, pressing the "play" button on the CD player. The sounds of the Chipmunks, "Christmas Song" filled the room. 

"What's all this?" Donna asked Charlie as she sat down with Josh on one of the sofas. 

"Just watch," he told her grinning, pointing to the front.

The makeshift curtains were pulled back to reveal a group of young children. On cue, they started to sing,

_Christmas, Christmas_

_Time is near._

_Time for toys and time for cheers._

_We've been good_

_But we can't last._

_Hurry Christmas, hurry fast._

_Want the plane that loops the loop…_

Suddenly, Emma stepped forward and sang loud and clear, "Me, I want a hula hoop," swirling her hips in a hula hoop-like motion. Josh and Donna laughed at how adorable their daughter looked and grinned at each other proudly. The song continued and Emma sang another verse all by herself. When the children finished, the received a roaring amount of applause. Emma ran straight for her parents who wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Did you like it?" she asked them excitedly. "We planned it all by ourselves."

"That was wonderful, honey," Donna told her happily, straightening the child's curly hair.

Josh leaned forward to give her a kiss. "You were amazing. You completely stole the show from everyone else."

She ducked her head shyly and cuddled into her mother. "Daddy, you're being embarrassing with me." Her parents laughed at her response and didn't notice when T.J. appeared behind them. But Emma sure did. "Uncle T.J.!" she shouted, racing up over the couch to hug him. He hoisted her up over his head and brought her down, kissing her face all the way.

"Hey munchkin," he said to her. "Merry Christmas to you. How ya been?"

"I'm great! What are you doing here? I thought you were in Portu…" she struggled to say it.

"Portugal and yes I was, but I decided to come home because I want you to meet someone very special. You wanna go meet her?" Emma nodded her head. "Okay then." T.J. nodded to Josh and Donna as he took Emma back to meet Ellie.

"So what do you think of them?" Josh asked Donna, jerking his head towards T.J. and Ellie while wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

Donna shrugged. "I don't know yet," she told him. "I know that I've never seen him look a girl like that before."

"Maybe he got lucky."

"I know my brother, I’m pretty sure he got lucky at some point." Josh smiled at her double meaning. "I don't know yet, this has been a very interesting day." She yawned quietly.

"Tired?" Josh asked, pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She nodded a little. "Exactly how tired?" he asked as he moved in to discreetly take an earlobe between his teeth.

Donna giggled. "Not that tired."

Later, cuddled under their blankets with Emma tucked safely in her room, they were laying together fooling around a little and listening to Christmas carols over the radio. They were kissing, getting ready for another round of lovemaking, when a surprise bulletin on the radio interrupted them.

"We interrupt this broadcast to bring a startling announcement," the announcer said gravely. Josh and Donna looked at each fearfully as they listened on. "Very late this evening, Abigail Bartlet, the First Lady of the United States, was pronounced dead at the White House Residence by on call doctors. Sources say Mrs. Bartlet developed a severe brain aneurysm…" The announcer continued on but Josh and Donna were too shocked to keep listening. They stared at the radio in mute horror until Josh's cell phone started ringing suddenly. He scrambled out of bed to answer it.

"Hello?" he said hurriedly. "Leo, what's going on? Donna and I just heard on the radio that…"He closed his eyes as Leo repeated the terrible words to him. Josh's eyes lined with tears.

"Oh my God," Donna said, her hand over her mouth, tears already coursing down her cheeks. She glanced over at the clock by the bed as Josh continued to listen in dismay to Leo. It read exactly 12:00 am on the digital clock.

'Merry Christmas' she thought bitterly as she gave into her sorrow. 


	8. At Last 6

**At Last**

**by:** Kelley 

**Headers:** See the Prologue  


* * *

**_ Josh and Donna's Apartment: Two Weeks Later _ **

Josh and Donna sullenly entered their apartment the day the country buried their First Lady. The service had been a somber gathering of Washington DC's political community as well as the heads of state from other nations and captains of industry. A massive gathering took place at the same church where Mrs. Landingham had been buried not more than two years ago. Then, they were burying a part of the President's life; today, they were burying his entire world.

The President had sat in the front pew, flanked by his daughters and grandchildren. Leo was right behind him, supporting him, as he'd been for so many years now. The rest of the staff was sitting clumped together a few rows down from their leader, along with T.J., who sat with his sister and Josh, feeling that Ellie should be with her family today. And everyone else was seated somewhere, though no one really cared who or where. The entire church was packed to the brim and citizens lined the sidewalk for miles outside to pay their respects to this great woman.

The service was long and emotional but not nearly as sad as the one that had taken place four days after the death of Abigail Anne Bartlet. That service had been in New Hampshire, in a tiny church where nearly forty years ago, a young Josiah Bartlet had married a beautiful med student named Abigail Barrington and where all their daughters had since been baptized. It had been attended by a small contingent of family and close friends including the staff that had pushed Abbey Bartlet and her husband from relative privacy to the heart of the nation's government. They'd buried her on the Bartlet family farm under the tree where young Jed had first asked her to be his wife. Everyone tried to hold their emotions in check that day, for the sake of the President and girls, but at the site of that wooden box being lowered into the earth and the most powerful man in the world openly weeping, no one had been able to resist the urge to cry at the injustice of it all.

Now, back in Washington, they had all parted for the time being but with heavier hearts. Decisions needed to be made once again but no one was strong enough right now to deal with it. So Leo, their ever-dependable father, had sent them all home to regroup after the mass. Which is where Josh and Donna found themselves at the moment.

"It was a beautiful service," Josh said in complete monotone when they walked into the apartment. The turmoil of the past few weeks was taking its toll on him. Donna had been awakened the previous three nights by his violent thrashing and panting when he'd been trapped in nightmares he couldn't even articulate to himself. He took their jackets and went to hang them in the hall closet.

"Yeah," Donna agreed tears evident in her voice. She wiped at her eyes with both hands and cleared her throat. "Emma? Nicole? We're home," she called a little shakily.

"Hi Mommy," the girl called as she scampered into the room freely. She ran up to her mother and wrapped her arms around her legs. Donna smiled and rested her hand on her little girl's head. "Guess what I did today?" she challenged.

"Well I gather it had something to do with all the paint that is covering you at the moment," Donna guessed, bending down to look at the girl. Splashes of paint were all over her shirts, hands, and face. She had never looked as beautiful or precious as she did that moment, at least to Donna. 

"Yep, I drew pictures with Aunt Nicole while you and Daddy were gone. Where's Daddy now?"

"He's right behind you," Josh announced. He scooped the child into his arms and simultaneously started kissing and tickling her, causing Emma to squeal in delight. Donna could tell that while he was genuinely happy to see his daughter, he was putting on a brave face for her at the moment. Nicole came in just then, covered in paint but decidedly more somber than her niece. She'd flown back as soon as she got word of the First Lady's death and had been helping to care for Emma while Josh and Donna set about the roles they'd have to carry out in the next few weeks.

"Hey guys," she greeted them, putting a hand on her sister's shoulder and giving it a squeeze. "How was it?"

"It was, uh, okay." Donna was getting teary just thinking about it and Josh hugged his daughter closer to him when he remembered the desolate expressions on the faces of everyone that day.

"How was what?" Emma asked curiously. "Where did you go?"

Josh and Donna had still not come up with a proper way to explain the death of Abbey Bartlet, a woman whom Emma had spent just as much time with as her own mother in the past few months, to the little girl so they had made excuses for their New Hampshire trip and Josh's frequent late nights at the office. But their window of leeway was fast closing.

"You know what, Emma, why don't you go finish that picture we were drawing before?" Nicole suggested. "Your parents and I need to talk about grown-up things right now, okay?"

"Okay," she said, sensing she shouldn't be there right then. She kissed Josh on the cheek as he lowered her to the ground and hugged her mother before she set out to finish the drawing. Nicole and Donna took seats on the couch while Josh went to go grab beverages for the trio from the kitchen.

"So how are you holding up?" Nicole asked the couple when they were all situated.

"We'll be okay," Donna replied, taking Josh's hand. He brought their joined hands to his lips and placed a kiss on Donna's knuckles. "It's just going to take some time."

"Did you talk to T.J. at all?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah we sat with him at the service," Josh told her. "He seemed okay. Really worried about Ellie and things like that. He went back with her to the Residence to be there for the will reading and all that."

"I watched some of the service on TV while Emma was napping," Nicole said, thinking of nothing else to say. "It was…very beautiful" She tried to swallow back her tears but it was to no use. She started crying quietly and she brought up her hand to her mouth to try to stifle her tears. "I'm sorry," she told them remorsefully. "I know I didn't know her nearly as well as you did but she was still…"

"It's okay," Donna comforted her sister by reaching over and pulling her into her arms. "She was your First Lady too. It's okay to cry about." Nicole's sobs began to ebb off finally and she began to compose herself. Donna went to get her some tissues.

She looked at Josh then, asking him what every American wanted to know right now. "How's the President doing?" 

Josh gave her the only answer they had. "I don't know. None of us do, not even Leo. Which I didn't think was possible."

"Do you think he'll resign?"

Josh didn't have the chance to Nicole that she was crazy as Emma called out from her room, "Aunt Nicole! I need your help please!"

"Coming Emma!" she answered, getting up and taking the tissues that Donna handed her when she reentered. Nicole went back to the girl's room, leaving Josh and Donna alone again. Donna noticed the pensive look he had on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sitting next to him again.

"What isn't wrong?" Josh countered sarcastically. He shook his head and rubbed the back of neck. "Nicole just asked me if I thought the President was going to resign."

"What did you say?"

"I didn't get to answer but if I had, I would've told her she was insane. Of course he's not going to resign."

"Why is it so crazy to think that he'd want to resign?" Donna questioned.

Josh laughed humorlessly at her. "You actually think he'd resign? That he'd let all the work that he and Abbey have done for so long go to waste?"

"Yes I do," Donna told him seriously. "I don't think he'd be able to do this without her, without the other half of his heart."

"Well you're wrong," Josh stated, getting annoyed. "He's stronger than that, you know he's stronger than that," Josh tried to convince her while really trying to convince himself.

"No one's stronger that that," Donna argued softly, without raising her voice. "Not even Jed Bartlet."

"President Bartlet," Josh corrected her angrily. He would've elaborated but his cell phone started to ring just then. He got up to answer it and listened for a moment. He hung up and without speaking to Donna, went to get his jacket.

"Where are you going?" she asked quietly as he got to the door. 

"The President wants to speak with Senior Staff right now," he told her, not even looking at her.

"About what?"

"I don't know," he said exasperatedly. "Apparently it's important if he's wants us all there at six o'clock on a Sunday night." He turned and faced the doorway, preparing to leave.

"Josh, please don't leave here mad," Donna begged him, going up to him and resting her hands on his back. Josh took a deep breath to calm down and let himself be momentarily comforted by his fiancée. He felt her place a kiss on his shoulder and whisper against the wool of his coat, "I love you."

"I love you, too," he whispered back. He took one of hands and placed a kiss on it before opening the door and walking, still not looking at her. Donna closed the door behind him and turned away, leaning against it for support. She wanted to just throw something, anything, so it would break into a million pieces she was that angry. But she couldn’t do that now; she had to be strong for her family.

“Mommy? Are okay?” she heard her daughter ask her. Emma was standing near the couch, looking apprehensively at her mother.

“I’ll be fine, baby,” Donna said, going to the child, hoisting her up and hoping she wasn’t lying. “Where’s Aunt Nicole?”

“Someone called her on her phone. Where’s Daddy?”

“Daddy had to go to a meeting,” she said, pulling Emma down with her onto the couch. "What do you got there?" she asked looking for a distraction, pointing to the picture in Emma's hand. 

"It's a picture of my family," Emma smiled and unfolded the paper for her mother to see better.

"Yeah, well who are all these people?" she asked lovingly, settling them both back against the couch.

"That's you," she pointed to a brown blob with yellow hair, "and that's Daddy," she pointed out the blob with brown hair. "And right there, in between you, is me!"

"Well that is just beautiful, it looks so lifelike," Donna floored, snuggling her daughter closer. "But who are the rest of these people?"

"Well that's Aunt Nicole and that's Uncle T.J., with Ellie," Emma explained, pointing out their separate shapes.  "Over here is Nana Mena and Lily…"

"How come they're over there and not with the rest of us?" Donna questioned.

"Because they don't live near us," she told her mother. Donna nodded her understanding and Emma continued. "And here, near the big white house, is Sam and CJ and Toby and Charlie and Leo and Grandpa Jed," she said, using her name for the President. "And Abbey is up here in the sky," she showed Donna, pointing up the figure in the cloudy sky, "in heaven."

Donna looked at the little girl, shocked. All of the adults had been very careful about what Emma had seen or heard recently. "Emma, why do you think that Abbey is in heaven?" she asked seriously.

Emma shrugged. "Because that's where Whitney from across the street said her mommy told her Abbey was." She looked at her mother with bright eyes and a happy smile. "Can I give this picture to Abbey when she comes back from heaven?"

Donna closed her eyes and turned her head away from her daughter for a moment, feeling an unbearable tightness in her chest. 'So this is what it feels like when your heart breaks," she thought forlornly. She didn't even know how to begin to explain this to the child and for the first time in a long time, she momentarily cursed the restrictions on time that Josh's job demanded of him. She'd have to do this by herself; she just hoped she could hold it together.

"Emma," Donna began haltingly. "Your friend was right; Abbey did go to heaven and she's very, very happy there right now. But when people go to heaven," Donna swallowed the lump in her throat, "it means they can't come back.

"Why not?" Emma asked innocently.

"Because…they can't," Donna said dumbly, never feeling more inadequate as a parent than she did a t that moment. "And it's very hard for us when someone we love goes to heaven because we miss them very much but we have to remember one thing and that's that they are in a much better place in heaven. There's no pain or sadness there; they can watch over us and protect us from heaven. They become beautiful angels. Do you remember the stories Nana Mena used to tell you about the angels?"

"She said that they're the ones who make sure we're safe and happy here on Earth," Emma recited, almost from memory. "And that even though we can't see them, they're still with us, in our hearts." She yawned and rested her head on her mother's shoulder. "So Abbey's an angel now?"

Donna laid Emma down onto here lap and stroked her back gently. "That's right, sweetie," Donna said to her, quiet tears falling down her cheeks, "Abbey's an angel now."

A few minutes later, Josh arrived at the main lobby of the White House and entered into his bullpen area, not knowing the emotional roller coaster his future wife was riding. He went into his office to go through the small pile of memos that was accumulating on his desk. When he was almost finished with menial task, a voice from behind him startled him.

"How you doing?" it asked. Josh whirled around to find the President leaning against the doorjamb. His face looked haggard beyond its many years and Josh thought that he might have been losing weight in the past week. His skin was so frighteningly pale, it was almost translucent and his eyes were red-rimmed and bloodshot. So different from the man who Josh always thought could move a mountain with his mere words if that was what he so desired to do.

"Good evening, Mr. President," Josh said stoically. The two men stood looking at each other for a few minutes before the President spoke to him.

"Come take a walk with me, Josh?"

"Of course, sir." The two men left the room and set out until they reached the portico doors and stepped into the cool night air. They stood out on the porch, looking out onto the night's sky, neither speaking for the longest while before Josh finally got up the nerve to speak again. "How are you, sir?"

Jed stared up at him with tired eyes and laughed ruefully. "I swear to you, Josh," he began, "in all the years I was married to her and all the disagreements we had, I've never been more pissed at her than I am now."

"I beg your pardon, sir?" Josh wasn't sure he'd heard him right.

"Who the hell did she think she was? Did she honestly think she could just up and die like that, without giving me any warning, any time to prepare myself?" He stated, not even really speaking to Josh anymore, just venting furiously. "I mean what gave her the right? She just thought it was okay for her to leave me and the girls like this? Was she out of her fucking mind?!" he cried out. Josh looked at him, amazed and terrified all at once at the man's reaction. "She actually thought I was ready for this?! For my life without her? Well I'll tell you something, Abigail Barrington!" Jed shouted at the sky. "Your parent should have spent your college tuition on a new summer house because you didn't know shit! That's right, my darling dearest, you knew jack shit about what I was ready for!" He slumped against a column, his adrenaline fading off. "It was supposed to be me, Josh," he said tiredly to the younger man. "I was supposed to go before her. All the doctors and the experts said so. Ten years, most of 'em said. She couldn't wait another ten, god damn, years." He stopped talking and spent the next few minutes collecting himself while Josh shuffled his feet around, trying not to do anything to upset the President.

"I'm resigning, Josh," Jed announced suddenly. Josh's head shot up and he stared silently at the President, who refused to make eye contact.

"I'm…I'm sorry, sir?" Josh fought to get out.

"I said I'm…"

"Bullshit!" Josh cut him off, turning away from him, forgetting that he was addressing his president. "You…you can't do this."

Jed hung his low, ashamed of what he was doing but knowing there was no other option for him. "I’m sorry, Josh. I know how disappointed you are but…"

"You're grieving now, sir," Josh desperately tried. "You're a grieving widower, you've suffered a terrible loss. You just not thinking clearly right now, if you just give it a few days I'm sure that you'll change your mind."

Jed walked over to the man he loved as his son and smiled sadly at him. He brought a hand up to Josh's face and patted his cheek gently. "Would you be able to, Josh?" he asked solemnly. "If you lost Donna before you ever thought you'd be ready to, could you ever be the same man you were for her?"

Josh didn't even need to think about that; he'd almost lived that nightmare six months ago. "No," he hoarsely whispered.

"Then how can you expect me to be the man I was for Abbey?" Jed tenderly pointed out. "That man was a leader, a president. I'm not sure who this new man is yet but whoever he turns out to be, he's not going to be anywhere close to President Bartlet. He was Abbey's and she took him with her."

Josh took in a ragged breath. "When?" he asked, seeing all of his work and the work of his friends being thrown away.

"The end of this year," the President told him. "It'll give us time to get one more piece of legislation through, a revolutionary healthcare reform bill that Abbey was working on for years. I want that to be my curtain call." 

"Have you told the others yet, sir?" Josh asked, trying to get back to some level of professionalism.

Jed shook his head. "You're the first. I haven't even talked to Leo yet and I usually need him to draft a briefing memo for me to order breakfast." Josh cracked a small smile at the bad joke. "You'll all be fine; I'm not worried about any of you. Though if I could, I'd like to impart some words of wisdom on you if I may."

"Of course, sir."

"No matter what you do with your life," Jed instructed him, "never let your family come second to your ambition or your own well-being. Not even for a moment, not even for a second, not even for something small. I missed too many plays and parties to let you make these same mistakes." He took Josh's shoulders and forced him to look at him. "Promise that, Joshua."

"I promise," he paused for a beat, "Josiah.

Jed pulled Josh's head down and kissed his forehead. "Go home to your family," he ordered when he pulled away. He gave Josh one last look and then retreated back to the safety of the Oval Office. Josh stood there, statue-like, for a minute before turning to leave, practically running out of the building in his haste to escape back to the comforts of his family. But he didn't go straight home. Instead he jogged to the reflecting pool at the Mall and looked towards the Washington Monument as the stars glowed down on him from above. If he squinted his eyes and just let himself pretend, he could almost make himself believe he saw the eyes of his father offering the guidance he'd longed for during these turbulent times. After what felt like a few seconds of staring, but was really a few hours, Josh set back towards his home.

When he walked in, he found his future wife and daughter curled together on the couch under a worn afghan. A note on the coffee table from Nicole told him that they'd been asleep for a while now and that she'd call in the morning. He put the note down and shrugged out of his coat, casting it somewhere on a chair. He slipped off his shoes and undid his tie before sitting down on the couch and wedging himself underneath Donna's body. The movement jarred her awake.

"Josh?" she asked, her voice raspy with sleep.

"Yeah, it's me." He kissed her temple. "Go back to sleep."

"How was the meeting?" she instead asked.

Josh thought about brushing her off but remembered his promise to the President. "You were right. He's going to resign," he whispered, still not really believing it.

Donna closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm so sorry," she told him. "I know how much you wanted him to keep going."

“How’d you know? That he was gonna quit I mean.”

“Something Abbey told me, at the Christmas party. She said that President Bartlet couldn’t do this without her so…”

"Maybe its for the best," Josh commented rubbing Emma's back as she slept, undisturbed by her parents conversation. "At least this way, we can concentrate on what's really important to us." Donna became quiet after that, so quiet that Josh thought she'd gone back to sleep. "Donna?"

"I'm still not sure it's the right thing for us if you become President of the United States," Donna admitted, changing topics at a dizzying speed. "I don't know if it's the right life for Emma and the other children we'll have. I don't know if I can deal with the media scrutiny or the responsibilities. I don't know if I can handle not being able to talk with you about everything. So no, right now I don't think I could stand behind you being a president" She took a breath and continued, "So why don't you just ask me again after your first term as a United States Senator from Connecticut is done." She looked up at his eyes and smiled.

Josh was taken aback by both her revelations. "Donna, you have to be sure," he told her. "I won't do this if you have any kind of fears or doubts. If you don't want me to do this, I completely understand. I would never ask you to do something that's impossible for you to do."

She rested her head on his chest and listened to the steady beat of his heart. "I asked you to do something impossible once," she informed him. "I asked you to come back to me when you were shot. I made you promise me on that operating table that you were going to fight with everything you were worth. You already came through on that for me; just consider this a tradeoff."

He leaned his head against the armrest and thought he couldn't get any luckier. "He's gonna wait until the end of the year to resign," Josh said. "We've got a lot of work to do until then."

"Do you think we could request a day off this weekend?"

Josh furrowed his brow. "Why?"

"I figured we could take a drive up to Connecticut on Friday. You know, you could show Emma and me were you grew up, we could introduce some of your relatives to Emma, and," she reached over to take his free hand in her own, "we could start house hunting and check out the political scene up there."

Josh turned his head to kiss her forehead. "I love you so much," he whispered reverently. 

"I love you, too," she breathed out.

"But there's one thing we gotta do this week."

"What's that?"

"Get the paperwork started on Emma's adoption." He watched the little girl for a moment, never believing that she wasn't always really his daughter. "I want the whole world to know I'm her daddy and that she and her mother come first in my life."

"Whatever you want," Donna paused for a tiny giggle, "Senator Lyman."

Josh laughed quietly at the title bestowed upon him by his fiancée. "Well that's awfully optimistic of you. Although it does have a nice ring to it," he stated. "But there's one thing you need to know, Donna," he continued seriously.

"And that is?" she asked groggily.

He pulled her closer to him as he watched fade back into sleep. "That I can't do any of it without you there," he said as he succumbed to his own sleep that no nightmare would wake him from.


	9. At Last 7

**At Last**

**by:** Kelley 

**Headers:** See the Prologue  


* * *

**_ Route 93 New Haven, Connecticut: February 20, 2003 _ **

"Josh, do you know where you're going?" Donna asked him as she intently studied a map of Connecticut they had picked up at a rest stop. 

"Donna, I grew up in Connecticut," Josh explained superiorly, not noticing the roll of Donna's eyes as he was focused on the light traffic ahead of him. "I spent my childhood, my adolescence, and even a portion of my young adult life here in this land that is known as Connecticut. This is where you and I shall grow gracefully old together and where our children and grandchildren will one day migrate back to for every holiday that we see fit. This is the land of the great people who will someday soon elect me to a life of economically challenged, yet noble, public service. This is the place…"

"Oh for love of God, Joshua, you're lost so just look at the damn map and stop giving me that stupid soliloquy for the hundredth time, all right?" Donna cut in forcefully, glancing back to make sure she hadn't woken up a dozing Emma, which she hadn't. 'That kid could sleep through a stampede of wildebeests,' she thought to herself.  

"What is wrong with you?" Josh asked her. He reached over to rub her shoulder with his free hand, trying to ease some of the tension out of her. "You were so excited about this the other day, now I'm getting to afraid to open my mouth around you."

She sighed regretfully as she placed a hand over his. "I'm sorry, I know I'm being a total bitch but I just feel so lousy," she apologized. Josh had noticed it too. Over the past few weeks, she'd had a nasty flu bug she couldn't seem to shake. He felt guilty for dragging her out of the city when he knew she needed her rest but they needed to get moving to Connecticut and they needed to do it now.

The President hadn't made a public announcement yet as to his plans for resignation, so to the public it was just business as usual in the nation's capital. But privately, everyone who knew so far was quietly making plans for next year. Leo was going to make the round on the speaker's circuit again, for a little while anyway, and then he'd take much needed vacation before he made any more decisions. CJ was going to move back to California to start her own public relations firm, this time without an entertainment department. Toby had been let in on Josh's political ambitions and had agreed to start on as his campaign director when he started running. After that, they'd see what happened. Charlie and Zoey were both moving to Boston where Zoey was going to finish her liberal arts degree at BU while Charlie had been accepted into Harvard Law School. Charlie also had a certain jewelry accessory, along with a question, that he was saving for Zoey's birthday next month. All the senior assistants had been guaranteed jobs at the White House or the OEOB under the new Hoynes's administration, if they wanted them, but Margaret had decided to go with Leo and the others hadn't made up their minds yet. Hoynes meanwhile had been keeping his ego in check for the moment but everyone knew it was a matter of time before he found something that would give him center-stage and the cat was out of the bag. But that day wouldn't be for a while and when it came, they'd be ready for it this time, all of them. Except for Sam.

Sam hadn't been able to deal with President's decision to resign and it had led to heated arguments between him and the rest of the Senior Staff, particularly Josh, who's been let into the secret society before Sam once again. Finally, after another fight with Josh one night a few weeks ago, Sam cleaned out his office, left his letter of resignation on Leo's desk, and hadn't spoken to anyone in the White House since. Josh had gotten worried after a week or so and telephoned Sam's mother to see if she knew where her son was. Carol Seaborn told Josh that Sam was fine but that he didn't wish for anyone, especially Josh, to know where he was. It pained Josh to know that after nearly twenty years of friendship, Sam didn't want him to be a part of his life anymore.

"Honey?" Donna's voice broke through Josh's haze. "You okay? You looked kinda spaced out there for a minute."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about things." He looked back at the highway signs. So where the hell are we anyways?" 

"Um," Donna glanced at the map again, "take the next exit and head right. That should take us to Fairmount Street." Josh did as he was instructed and half an hour later, they found themselves even more lost than they were previously. They were driving through a series of marked streets, trying to find the neighborhood of their choice but having no luck, even after they stopped twice for directions that just ended up getting them even more lost than before.

"Okay that's it," Josh huffed as he walked out of yet another home-grown convenience store that had provided little convenience for them. "I quit. We'll live here, in the great state of Connecticut, in shack until we're elected, then we'll move back to DC where they actually have different names for different streets!" 

"Mommy, why is Daddy yelling like a crazy person?" Emma, who had just woken up from her nap, asked her mother as they sat on the trunk of the Audi.

"Because Daddy is a crazy person, sweetie," Donna replied. "He just hides it better than most." She gave him an angelic smile as he smirked back at her.

"Ha ha ha, very funny, Donnatella. Do you have any suggestions on what we should do on this fine Saturday afternoon, seeing as how we're never going to find this house?"

"I do! I do! I do!" Emma cried, waving her hand around.

"And what would that be?"

She turned and pointed across the street. "We could go there and play," she suggested. Josh and Donna turned to find that their daughter was pointing to a park. It was unseasonably warm for the Northeast, it was almost in the sixties and there were many other kids playing at the playground right then. "We haven't done anything fun all day and I've been good while you guys looked for the house. Please?" she put on her best pout and put her hands together like she was begging for something. As always, her parents were putty in her hands.

"Sure, why not?" Josh said as he lifted Emma down onto the ground. They walked across the busy street together and as soon as they got there, Emma made a beeline for the monkey bars. Josh and Donna headed for a bench where they could still see Emma but they could also look over the real estate ads some more.

"What about this one?" Donna asked him, pointing to a particular ad. "Five bedrooms, three baths, kitchen, study, a living room and a den…"

"And also right in the heart of Greenwich," Josh informed her, keeping half an eye on Emma. "Home of the incumbent Republican Senator Kevin Brooks, whom I'll be challenging in about two years. Not exactly they location where we want our campaign headquarters."

"Okay," Donna drawled out. "What about this one? A four-bedroom, four-bath Colonial with a greenhouse…"

"That is located in the second-worst school district in the greater Connecticut area," Josh interrupted again, flicking the paper open violently.

"Ok, now what is wrong with you?" Donna asked him frustrated. "My crappy mood vacated my body and pitched a tent in yours?"

"I'm not in a crappy mood," he countered.

"Well then you're a better actor than I give you credit for. You were peachy when we were trying to find the house an hour ago and now all of a sudden you're acting like this is a great chore for you."

"It's not a great chore, it's something I want. I just…" he stopped, running his fingers through his hair.

"What is it?" she asked, calmer than before. "Tell me what's wrong."

Josh bit down hard on his lower lip before saying, "He hates me. He really hates me for this."

Understanding finally dawned on Donna. "Sam? You're thinking about Sam again?"

"If you could have seen the look in his eyes when I told him I was gonna run," Josh hung his head low. "He looked so betrayed, liked I'd tried to kill him or something."

"Why?"

 

Josh looked at her, debating whether or not he should continue. "Sam was supposed to run in California," he admitted. "He was going to run for Governor in 2006, after the second term was supposed to be over. We'd lay the groundwork in 2004, he'd take a leave of absence, and we'd join him California after he won, working at the statehouse. And after his first term…"

"He was going to run for President," Donna finished.

"Yeah," Josh sighed, not meeting her eyes. "And I'd be running his campaign and work as his Chief of Staff. But since the President's resigning, he wouldn't have the foot in the door he'd have had if we were going out in style. He was angry enough about that but when I told him I was gonna run against Brooks in the midterms, he lost it. He said I already took him away from his future once, with the first campaign and with Lisa, and I was just doing it again."

"That's not what you're doing, Josh, you know that."

"I do know that and I think Sam even knows that too, he's just so pissed at the President and me now for making running harder for him. He actually punched me in the last meeting we had."

"He hit you? Donna was shocked. "That's how you got that bruise on your cheek? You told me you ran into a door."  

"Yeah, I was lying about that one." He rubbed his cheek self-consciously were the bruise was fading. "He said he'd never forgive me for this and I'm pretty sure he's not bluffing this time. I just…I saw how much it took out Leo. He worked even harder and longer than the President most days and all he got for it was a broken marriage and ten extra years on his heart. I don't want it to be like that for us."

"It won't be like that for us, we won't let it be like that for us when we get to Congress and we won't let it be like that for us when we get back to the White House." Donna leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips. "I'm so sorry. I know how much his friendship meant to you."

"Well, life goes on," he responded cynically. He patted her hand to show that he wasn't angry anymore. "Let's hurry up and find this dream house of ours, I'm starving. Where do you want…?"

"Where's Emma?" Donna asked him, her eyes scanning the large park area.

"I thought she was on the monkey bars," Josh said as he looked around with her.

"I don't see her over there," Donna got up and started for the monkey bars. Josh headed in the opposite direction, towards the slide. There were several other children in the park by then and Donna looked carefully at the faces of all of them, hoping to see her daughter's. She and Josh met up at the swings a minute later. "Where she is?" Donna was getting frantic.

"I'm sure she's around her somewhere." He looked around again, feeling the bitter taste of panic in his mouth as he tried to find the small blonde head in the green headband and green winter coat. "Emma! Emma Wilder!"

"Emma!" Donna joined him in his shouting, turning in full circles to try to fins the girl. Just when she was ready to pull out her cell phone and get the police, she spotted the child on the edge of a wooded area a ways ahead. "Emma!" she cried in that direction. Emma didn't turn; she actually headed further into the area. "Oh God, she's over there," Donna threw out to Josh as she started running in the direction with Josh quick on her heels. 

The two of them ran as fast as they could, a million terrible thoughts running through both their heads. What if someone was luring her there? What if she was hurt when they found her? What if they didn't find her? What if…What if…What if…? The fear from those thoughts provided the adrenaline that pushed them forward even faster. They raced further into the wooded area, shouting her name while their eyes searched about for when they would spot Emma. Finally, after what felt like an eternity to Josh and Donna but was no more than five or ten minutes, they spotted the child at a clearing, kneeling on the ground to look at something, miraculously alone. They ran straight to her with Josh getting there first.

"Emma," Josh breathed thankfully as he bent down and wrapped the girl in his arms, never wanting to let her go. "Oh thank God you're okay."

"I'm fine, Daddy," she told him innocently. "I'm not hurt. Look what I found!" She didn't have time to show him as her mother arrived just then.

"Give me my baby!" Donna ordered Josh when she caught up to him. She grabbed Emma out of his arms and grasped the girl to her tightly. There were worried tears streaming down her face as she couldn't seem to stop the images of what could have been from entering her mind. 

"What happened? Why did you run away like that?" Josh demanded of the girl, never knowing he could feel this much relief and this much anger all at once.

"I saw a rabbit," Emma pointed down to the furry white creature. "I wanted to pet it so I followed it here."

"Emma Antonia, don't you ever do that again!" Donna cried out angrily, looking right into Emma's eyes with fire burning in her own. "You never wander off like that from me or Daddy, ever again! Do you understand me?! Never again!"

"Yes Mommy," Emma feebly whispered. The expression of guilt on her face caused Donna to soften slightly.

"We were so worried about you, baby. We thought something bad had happened and we were so scared," she hugged her daughter back to her, rubbing her back. "You have no idea how scared we were. You can never do that to us again, not even for a minute. You have to tell us where you are so we don't get that scared again. Okay?"

"Okay Mommy," Emma promised. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"I know you didn't, Emma, and we're not mad at you. You just can never leave us like that. It makes us have a nutty." Donna took a deep breath and set Emma down on the ground. "Why don't the three of us head out to get some lunch. Josh?" She turned to him and found that her fiancée had now pulled a disappearing act on her. "Josh?"

"There's Daddy," Emma said, motioning to Josh's figure that had gone further into the clearing. "Where's he going?"

"I don't know. Why we go find out." She took Emma's hand and the two of the walked quickly to catch up with Josh. When they got to him, they found him looking at something. "Josh what is it?"

"Whoa, look at that house!" Emma squealed causing Donna to look towards it as well. What she saw was not so much a house as it was a mansion, a gloriously huge ramshackle mansion. Judging by the weather-damaged red brick walls and the unweeded garden, Donna surmised that the place was probably abandoned.

"What is this place?" Donna wondered out loud.

"I think it might be the old Langley estate," Josh surprised her by answering. "My Aunt Hannah used to tell me about when she lived in this town," Josh continued when he saw the expression on Donna's face. Emma started tugging Donna towards the house and she let herself be pulled with Josh right next to her.

"The way the story goes is," Josh elaborated as they made their way closer to the house, "Joseph Langley made his fortune in the textile business in the late-eighteen hundreds. He lived in Lowell, Massachusetts until one day he was in Hartford on business when he met this young woman, Danielle Molling and he fell head over heels for her. But her father wouldn't let her get married to anyone that didn't live here in New Haven, where they were from. So Joseph goes and builds this mansion here for Danielle so her father will let her marry him."

"And it worked?" Donna asked dreamily, always loving a happy ending.

"No, by the time the place was finished Danielle had already been married off to someone else and Joseph ended up drinking himself to death a few years later," Josh finished.

"Oh," was Donna's only response. By that time, they had reached the front porch and they found themselves climbing the steps to the broken glass door. "Who owns this place now?"

"As far as I know, no one does. I think the last I heard was that since there was no family who wanted it and no one else wanted to build on the land, the state decided to just leave it as is for the time being." Gingerly, Josh reached out his hand for the door and slowly turned the knob. He was surprised when it opened, the hinges creaking after years of disuse. The trio stepped carefully into the house and looked around they entered the main hallway.

Dusted, broken French windows lined the walls and Donna could see that the floor was the finest gray marble. A glass chandler hung above them and dust caked what was once brilliant white wallpaper. A sweeping marble staircase sat in the middle of the room, splitting into a curved hallway at the top. 

As the searched further, two different hallways that led in opposite directions. Josh looked at Donna. "You want to look around?"

"Sure," she told him, still focused on the house. Josh could see the way her eyes lit up as she thought about the love this house was built on and all the memories that should have been made here. They headed down the hallway to their left that led into a large parlor room with dark mahogany floors and cherry wood walls. A stone fire place stood at the end of it with huge bay windows all around it. Moving forward through a door, they came into a dining room with pale blue walls and more mahogany flooring. Donna could almost visualize in her mind what the room should have looked like had Joseph and Danielle gotten their way. The dining room led them to a dusty, out-of-date kitchen with a cast-iron stove in it. After that, they passed through a series of other rooms including a library, a study, what looked to be a music room, and ended with an identical parlor to the one they started out with.

"This place is amazing," Donna sighed softly. "It's so romantic; you could tell just what he was feeling when he built this place."

"Yeah, it's incredible alright," Josh concurred with her. "I wonder what it looks like upstairs."

"Let's go look," Emma interjected, loving the place as much as her parents did. "Maybe there's treasure up there!"

Just then, Josh's cell phone went off. "Let me take this, I'll catch up with you," he told them as he pulled the phone out of his jacket pocket.

"If you can find us!" Emma teased as she dragged her mother up the marble steps, their boots making a loud smacking noise against it. When they got to the top, they went right this time and opened a pair of white double doors. The room on the other end was magnificently large with more windows letting sunlight in and even a terrace with a pair of French doors. Looking out them, Donna could see they overlooked an even larger backyard than front and even had a partially frozen pond sitting on it.

"Oh this so beautiful," Donna told her daughter. "This place was fit for a queen when it was first built." They left that bedroom and went to look at another one, this one captivating them even more than the first. Donna concluded that this one must be the master bedroom. It had a huge, four-poster bed that had sustained some damage from Father Time but was otherwise in mint condition. Another terrace overlooked the backyard from a different vantage point and one adjoining room showed them to a master bath, with the largest oval tub that Donna had ever seen, while the other showed them a sweet, smaller room. 'It would have been perfect as a nursery,' Donna reflected in her mind. All of a sudden, Donna had a quick dizzy spell.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Emma asked worriedly, clutching her hand.

Donna took a deep breath to steady herself and shook it off. "I'm fine sweetie," she assured her daughter. "Just got a little dizzy for a second. It's gone already." Although she'd been having spells like that for the past couple of weeks and hadn't had the guts to admit it to anyone yet. She had an idea of what was wrong with her and she didn't want Josh to freak out about it until she was sure.

"This place is so big, I bet I could get lost in here," Emma observed, seemingly satisfied with Donna's answer. "I wonder how many rooms there are here."

"Six bedrooms, three baths," Josh said from the doorway. "A dining room, a solarium, two parlors, a library, a music room, a study, a guest house in the back…" Josh ticked off his hand.

"How'd you know all that?" Donna questioned him as she gazed out the terrace with Emma at her side.

"The real estate agent. That was who I was just talking to," Josh replied. "He was wondering why we didn't show up at the other place." He pursed his lips and swung his arms together. "So…would do guys think? Do you like this house?"

"It's awesome," Emma told him. "I bet you could fit a whole city in here and still have room!"

"Well I don't know about that," Josh said moving closer to them but not standing with them. "Donna?"

She smiled brightly at him. "I would die a happy woman if I could live in a place like this one."

"Well you will," Josh said. Donna turned to frown at him. "Die a happy woman and live in a place like this. Because I just put an offer on it with the real estate agent." He smiled hesitantly as he stepped up to her. "If all goes according to plan, we'll close on the end of next month."

"You…you bought this house for us?" Donna asked, not letting herself believe him. "I…I don't understand. I thought the state owned it."

"And they were more than obliged to have it taken off their hands," Josh explained. "Apparently, a lot the taxpayers aren't too thrilled to be footing the bill for the land this place sits on so the state turned it over to Abertville Realtors after the last election and Abertville Realtors…"

"Are our realtors." Donna put two and two together. She started to let herself get excited before another thought entered her mind. "But we could never afford this place, especially with a campaign…"

"Shh," Josh silenced her by putting a finger on her lips. "I have money saved up for buying a house and this place was a lot cheaper on paper. The real hardship is going to be cleaning it up but even that won't break my bank account."

"Well, I'm paying for it too," Donna said, finding her voice. "Mena put money for Nicole, T.J., and I in trusts. I haven't really touched mine since I moved to DC. We could make this place great again."

"Yeah we could." Josh grinned at her. "So we're gonna do it?"

Donna threw her arms around his neck and squealed with joy. He lifted her up and spun her around quickly. "Of course we're gonna do it! Oh thank you so much for this, it's my dream house!" She kissed him furiously as he set her down. He wrapped his arms tight around her and deepened the kiss even more. Things might have escalated from there if a mischievous giggle hadn't interrupted them.

"Yuck, that's gross," Emma informed them even as she was laughing.

"Oh it's gross huh?" Josh said as he started chasing her around the room. "I guess we'll just have to stick you in the basement so you won't have to see it anymore!" He caught her and pinned her down on the floor, tickling without mercy.

"Ahh! Mommy, save me!" Emma cried happily from the floor where she was wiggling like a fish out of water.

"Mommy can't save you now, missy!" Josh growled playfully, not letting up.

"Oh yes I can!" Donna countered as she lunged at Josh. She pulled him off Emma and started tickling his own ribs. Soon Emma joined in and Josh was trapped as the family's laughter reverberated off the walls of their new home.

Later that night, once Emma was settled in bed and Donna was checking her voicemail on her cell phone in the living room, Josh lay in his darkened bedroom on the bed and thought about the all the mixed blessings his life had received over the past few months. He's help win an almost impossible campaign yet he'd be forced to give it up in another year. Of course, if that hadn't happened he never would have made the choice to run in the midterms and he and Donna wouldn't have found their dream house. But then again, if he didn't run, he'd probably still have Sam with him, which would have caused him to push aside his own ambitions to help his best friend achieve his own. He wondered if this was how Leo ever felt about the President and their relationship.

"Josh?" he heard Donna whisper to him. "You awake?"

"Yeah I'm up." He reached over to turn on their bedside light and when he did, he noticed the scared look on her face. "Are you okay?"

"Um, I'm not sure yet," Donna told him mysteriously.

"What is it?" He sat up and asked, his eyes narrowing with worry.

Donna sat down next to him and pulled his hands into her own before she started. "I got a message from Dr. Flynn's office on my voicemail…"

"Wait, when did you see him?"

"Yesterday, when you met the Majority Leader and T.J. and Ellie took Emma to the park. I, uh, haven't been feeling well lately. I thought it was the flu at first but then I started getting tired and having dizzy spells like I did before…"she coughed nervously, not looking into Josh's frightened eyes. "So I went to see him yesterday to see if I could be relapsing and…"

"Oh God." Josh started breathing heavily and he pulled Donna to him. He remembered the words the President had spoken to him about Abbey, about not being ready. 'Please God. Please Abbey, I'm not ready either,' his mind silently cried out.

"Josh, Josh no! I'm not relapsing," Donna hurried to explain, pulling back and meeting his eyes. "I'm not relapsing."

Josh heaved a deep sigh of relief. "Oh don't ever do that again," he told her bowing his head to calm the rapid beating of his heart. Then he remembered the look on her face from before. "Then what is it? Is it something else?" He could see the tears welling up in her eyes and he started getting nervous again. "Donna please tell me, I'm about to have a heart attack here. Just please whatever it is…"

"I'm pregnant," she told him quickly. "I'm pregnant."

Everything in the universe stopped moving at that moment for Josh. The only thing that his mind processed was what Donna had just told him and what it meant for them. "You…you're pregnant?" he repeated, wondering if he'd heard her wrong, hoping he hadn't.

"Yeah," Donna nodded. "About two months give or take. I thought I might have been relapsing at first but then I realized I was late and…" she stopped as she burst into tears. "Oh Josh, I'm so sorry," she told him between sobs.

"Sorry? Why would you be sorry?" he questioned lightly as he held her.

"Well the timing's bad," she explained tearfully. "We're supposed to get married in September and I'll be nine months along by then, it wouldn't be the right image to start a campaign with. And with the new house, being away from everyone, and the campaign itself I figured you'd be…"

"Ecstatic, overwhelmed, and never more in love with you than I am right now?" he asked her laughing. 

Donna raised her head and looked at him hopefully. "You're not mad? You really okay with this?"

Josh didn't answer, just leaned in and gave her the most loving kiss she could ever remember him giving her. Then he gently turned her body onto the bed so she was lying flat on her back. When she was settled, he crawled down her body and lifted up her tee shirt slightly to reveal the smooth expanse of her stomach to him. With the utmost tenderness and care, he placed a long kiss on her belly. He rested his cheek against her stomach and wondered if the new life inside of her could feel his presence there. He did feel Donna weave her fingers through his hair and could tell by the catch in her breathing that she was crying. He looked up at her to find his suspicions confirmed and made his way back up her body to take her face in between his hands.

"Thank you," Josh whispered to her just before his lips crushed her own and he let his body say to her what words could not.


	10. Epilogu

**At Last**

**by:** Kelley 

**Headers:** See the Prologue  


* * *

**_ The East Ballroom: Present Day _ **

> _At last…_  
>  My love has come along.  
>  My lonely days are over.  
>  And life is like a song.  
>     
>  Oh yeah, at last.  
>  The skies above are blue.  
>  My heart was wrapped up in clovers  
>  The night I looked at you.  
>     
>  I found a dream  
>  That I could speak to.  
>  A dream that I can call my own.  
>  I found a thrill  
>  To press my cheek to.  
>  A thrill that I've never known.  
>     
>  You smiled, you smiled.  
>  Oh and then the spell was cast.  
>  And here we are, in heaven.  
>  For you are mine…  
>  At last.

Josh and Donna lovingly gazed into each other’s eyes as the spun gracefully around the dance floor, surrounded by hundreds of people but each feeling that the other was the only person in the room. All of their friends and most of their family surrounded them as the all celebrated this momentous day. Donna took her eyes off her man for a bit to take in the atmosphere and the people with them.

CJ and Leo were with them on the dance floor, Leo looking debonair in a classic black tux and CJ towering over him in her teal gown and high heels. Also with them was Toby and Nicole, who were dancing suspiciously close to each other for two people who were just mere acquaintances. ‘I’ll have to talk to her about that later,’ she thought to herself. Looking to her left, she grinned at the site of her daughter dancing happily on Charlie’s toes as Zoey took a spin around the dance floor with first Ed who promptly twirled her into Larry, her engagement ring glistening on her finger. As she and Josh swayed to the beat of the music, the President and her grandmother came into her line of vision, chatting quietly at one of the tables. They looked to be enjoying each other’s company and Donna decided not to think about that one too much. They were older and had lived their lives for everyone else already. If they wanted to find comfort with one another, who was she to stop them.

"So how you feeling?" Josh asked her, bringing her attention back to him.

"I feel amazing," she grinned at him, leaning up a little to place a kiss on his lips.

"You sure you're ankles aren't bothering you at all?" he questioned apprehensively, glancing down at her stocking feet that weren't placed in shoes. "What about you're back, is it still bothering you from this morning? Or are you cold, do you need the shawl? Maybe…"   

"Joshua, I'm perfectly fine and comfortable," she lightly scolded. "Or at least as comfortable as I'm gonna get for nine months pregnant and five days past my due date," gesturing to her enormous bulge. "Stop worrying, just enjoy yourself, this is probably the last night of freedom we'll have before we deal with the trappings that this little one is going to bring with her."

"Him," Josh corrected smugly, continuing the argument they'd had since the beginning of her pregnancy. "And I'm sure the trappings aren't that bad compared to the blessings."

"Oh," Donna moaned sweetly, running her fingers through the curls at the base of his neck. "You are such a complete and total sap, Mr. Lyman."

"I beg to differ, Mrs. Lyman," his grin nearly cracking his face as it often did whenever he called her that, which he'd been doing since they got married almost six months ago.

"Mommy!" Emma shouted as she ran up to the. Josh and Donna stopped dancing as he scooped the little girl into his arms. "Daddy! Baby!" she said to her soon-to-be-born brother or sister, "they're coming right now!" Right after she said that, a voice broke through on the PA system

"Ladies and gentlemen," the President said from the stage. "It is my honor to introduce to you T.J. and Eleanor Moss." The crowd broke into thunderous applause and the brass band on stage broke into a rendition of "Here Comes the Bride" as the happy pair entered the room, holding each other's hands and greeting their guests as the made their way inside. Behind them was most of the wedding party, which had included Ellie's sister, Elizabeth, as maid of honor, and T.J.'s photography buddy, Sam Edwards, as his best man.

When they got close to the stage, the President stepped down and gave his middle daughter a kiss on her cheek and his newest son-in-law a firm handshake before the couple made their way onto the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife, to the tune of "My Funny Valentine".

"They look very happy together," Nicole commented to Donna as she joined her sister and her family, minus Toby though Nicole's eyes were definitely following him as he went to the restroom.

"What's up with you two?" Donna inquired quietly, nodding to where Toby was. "I thought you and Toby were only casual acquaintances with one another."

"We are." Nicole paused as a sly grin appeared on her face. "We just have a few added benefits as well."

Donna gaped at her sister before giggling quietly. "You little slut you," she teased playfully. "Just think it could be you out there next."

"Oh Lord no," Nicole corrected her emphatically. "We've both walked down that aisle before and we have no desire to do it again, no matter who we're with. Besides, shouldn't you guys throw one of these shindigs for yourselves?" Nicole asked, including Josh in the conversation. "I figured you'd want something like this, especially after you guys just up and eloped to Vegas to get married. Maybe after the science experiment is born" Nicole joked, patting her sister's stomach.

"First of all, for the last time, we weren't married in Vegas," Josh told her. "It was Reno. And secondly, maybe after the campaign we'll have a party or something." He noticed Donna glaring at him then. "Or maybe a small ceremony." Another glare from Donna along with Nicole. "Or maybe we'll just fill Madison Square Garden with every piece of wedding paraphernalia imaginable."

Donna couldn't keep it up anymore. "Oh look how cute he gets when he's all flustered and intimidated by women, Nic," she said to her sister. "He even changes colors," noting how red his face was getting.

"So that's how you wanna play it, fine." He turned to his sister-in-law. "Nicole, could you please occupy the child while I take Monstro here for a spin on the dance floor?" He handed Emma off to her aunt and guided Donna back onto the dance floor, where other couples had joined Ellie and T.J. in a slow dance.

"You sure you didn't mind not having the big hoopla?" Josh asked her seriously, resting his hands on her stomach as they danced slowly. "Eloping just made sense with the baby and everything…"

"Josh its fine," Donna reassured him. "All I wanted was to be your wife and we could've done it on the middle of the Jersey Turnpike for all I care. Although it was kind of fun to be married by a Wayne Newton impersonator," she laughed as she remembered their own wedding. It had been during a quick weekend away, with CJ looking after Emma, at the beginning of March. They gambled a little, went to some shows, and capped it off by spontaneously getting hitched at the world famous Little Chapel of Love along with a passionately, hormone-induced round of honeymoon sex in their tacky hotel room. But it had been perfect to them, as if they'd been married at Westminster Abbey. And when they got back, they began working on what Donna had dubbed Langley House, their Connecticut dream. It had taken nearly two months, and a pretty penny, for the place to be finished as quickly as it was. But they were settled in there now, in their mansion, which was also doubling as their campaign headquarters for the moment. Emma was thriving in her new school, her adjustment phase apparently over and now they were waiting for both Josh's senatorial campaign to kick off and their new baby to arrive. Life was being good to them right now for a change.

"So," he interrupted her trip down memory lane, "do you think they'll make it? Ellie and T.J I mean?"

Donna turned her head around to look at where her baby brother and his new were chatting with Mena. "I really hope so," she said honestly. "It just seemed that their time together has been so rushed to me. They weren't even engaged a month before Ellie got pregnant and before that…" she sighed wistfully. "Who knows? Maybe they'll be okay in the long run."

"Well at least if they're not, they could still say they had the social event of the season dedicated to them," Josh joked, trying to lighten the mood. "Although I gotta admit, this day has been pretty close to perfect, for everyone." As soon as he said that, while he and Donna were still dancing and by some ironic, cosmic joke probably being played on them by the former First Lady, Donna felt a rush of water come out from between her legs and splash onto the polished floor. The two of them stopped dancing and stared at the clear puddle.

"Donna?" Josh questioned warily. "Was that…?"

"I guess now we have two reasons to celebrate today," Donna informed him happily.

"You mean…?"

"We're having a baby."

Josh started mildly panicking. "Are you sure? It's not false alarm or…"

"Oh shit!" Donna gritted out as her face contorted and she clutched Josh's hand, evidence that her first real contraction was passing through her.

"Okay definitely not a false alarm," Josh said, now fully panicked. He looked helplessly around the crowded ballroom. "Help!" he shouted pitifully at the same time Donna began screaming in agony.

Six hours, an epidural for Donna, and a finger splint for Josh, later Natalie Philomena Lyman, at last, made her grand entrance into the world.

**Sequel:** "Beautiful" 


End file.
